El Soy Yo
by YaniVQ
Summary: Todo lo que el queria yo se lo daba porque era mi mejor amigo y entonces, llego ella y todo tuvo que cambiar, el y yo nos convertimos en uno y luego inevitablemente tuve que quitarlo del camino. Ojala les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Él Soy Yo

Por: YaniVQ

Sinopsis: Todo lo que el queria yo se lo daba porque era mi mejor amigo y entonces, llego ella y todo tuvo que cambiar, el y yo nos convertimos en uno y luego inevitablemente tuve que quitarlo del camino.

Primero que nada, obviamente los personajes no son mios y esta no es una forma de lucro. La historia es mia y tiene todos los derechos reservados xD! Osea no se vale que la copien, me he basado en algunas historias que he leido, por supuesto no tome trozos simplemente me base en algunas situaciones.

Esta es la primera historia que escribo con una temática cultural mexicana (me refiero a la forma de hablar y algunas tradicones), la inspiración llego a mi cuando tratando de salir de la rutina decidí que iría con mi padre a visitar su rancho, sucede que soy una chica citadina, escuche esta canción como 3 veces ya que la persona la repetía y repetía, cuando escuche la letra, vino a mi la historia perfecta, así que ya sin más les dejo para que puedan leerla.

**Capitulo Primero**

_**Mi Puta Vida**_

Shaoran Abrio perezosamente los ojos ambares que poseia y lo primero que atino a ver fue el despertador, aun no era hora de levantarse, una vibración fuera de lo normal le hizo salir de la cama e ir hasta la puerta, vio a Eriol golpeando la puerta con una fuerza casi descomunal y sonrio, era su mejor amigo y desde que hace un tiempo le quito la copia de llaves de su departamento busca la forma de sacarle de quicio.

-ya abre la pinche puerta si ya se que estas ahí –como respuesta shaoran sonrio y abrio con desgano para chocar con la mueca de disgusto que eriol dibujaba en su rostro

-Eriol que milagro, que te trae por aquí? –eriol borro el gesto uraño que ocupaba su rostro para hacer una mueca que termino en una gran sonrisa

-he conocido al amor de mi vida, es perfecta Shaoran –el castaño solo atino a rodar los ojos y arquear las cejas mientras veia la cara de ilusion de su amigo –deberías verla es preciosa, tiene unos ojos que… y un cuerpo… y su cabello es…y es que sus labios son…

-si seguro con esa descripción podría reconocerla en la calle –el sarcasmo era facil de reconocer en su voz

-shao vamos! Hoy habrá una fiesta y… ella estará ahí, así que tu y yo iremos, nos divertimos y me ayudas como en los viejos tiempos –shaoran le vio con desconfianza

-cuantos años tiene? –era un tanto facil adivinar que respuesta emitiria eriol, a pesar de ser los mejores amigos eran muy distintos

-oh vamos! Es mayor de edad tiene 18

-Eriol te das cuenta que tienes 26 años verdad, es una niña donde le has conocido? –eriol chasqueo un poco la lengua antes de dar su respuesta

-la conocí en jewerly –aun no podia borrar la ilusion que dibujaban sus ojos

-debe ser una chica con una buena posición –claro debía serlo, tomando en cuenta que jewerly es una de las joyerías mas finas y caras del mundo

-en realidad es la recepcionista del lugar –no, eriol jamas cambiaria, shaoran solto un suspiro de resignacion –pero Shaoran me he enamorado, igual que tu, lo recuerdas –shaoran no evito reir de buena gana, el nunca se habia enamorado y de echo se habia convencido de que el amor era algo asi como la isla de las bermudas, nadie sabia si en realidad existia y eran contadas las personas que alguna vez pudiesen asegurar haberla pisado

-el amor no es algo real Eriol, además no creo que tu y yo nos veamos muy bonitos en una fiesta de chamacos, y para terminar hoy debo ver a kaho

-y ya lo sabe tu futura esposa? –eriol sonrio de manera malevola

-Meiling esta consiente de que no soy un hombre fiel

-y esta consiente también de que su futuro esposo es un mujeriego empedernido –replico eriol exagerando un poco –hey! 365 mujeres al año es un record amigo –shaoran rodo los ojos la verdad es que los numeros eran demasiado altos y de cualquier forma a meiling no le importaba mucho y si le importaba jamas se lo diria

-que tal si haces el desayuno, mientras me baño y lo pienso –como respuesta eriol avanzo pesadamente hacia la cocina

Y si, eriol y shaoran eran de verdad distintos, ellos jamas se parecerian en algo, pero esa era quiza la magia de su hermandad, ya que ellos no consideraban su amistad a la ligera, para ellos, el destino les habia unido los caminos porque eran hermanos, se habian conocido en circunstancias adversas para ambos, se habian apoyado y habian logrado salir adelante ambos.

Tendrian tan solo 13 años cuando se conocieron eriol solia ser el popular de la secundaria, todas las chicas suspiraban por el, shaoran era el chico revelde que se metia todo el tiempo en lios, en ocasiones bastante graves como para pasarlos por alto.

Eriol era un chico amable y caballeroso, en cambio shaoran era siempre grosero, sin embargo muy en el fondo era un romantico, pero ese era un secreto que ni siquiera eriol se atrevia a revelar.

Ambos eran abogados, ese tambien fue un azar del destino, porque si bien ellos no eran hermanos, si eran familiares lejanos, todos en la familia habian estudiado leyes, shaoran no queria, pero la presion y las suplicas de eriol le resignaron, eriol por su parte siguio sus sueños, probo suerte como escritor y fracaso por lo que dos años despues, tambien se unio a la escuela de leyes.

Los dos tuvieron su dosis de realidad cuando decidiendo marcharse a japon a probar suerte, no tenian mucho trabajo por hacer, para cuando eriol termino la carrera, shaoran tendria un pequeño despacho que le proveia lo suficiente para subsistir, con los años, la dedicacion y el esfuerzo su trabajo comenzo a rendir frutos, ahora ellos eran ricos y aun les faltaba camino por recorrer.

-Shaoran eres peor que una vieja ya sal del baño! –shaoran dejo que el agua enjuagase sus pensamientos, se cambio y se dirigio a la cocina

-que asco! Ya entiendo porque no te casas –dijo probando un bocado del desayuno que Eriol había preparado

-me casare con esa chica ya lo veras

-el tema me tiene arto, vamos le prometí a Meiling que vería las vajillas con ella

Meiling era una chica hermosa, con facciones finas, alta, morena, de cuerpo escultural, sus ojos color rubi le hacian parecer una chica de cuento, era unica en el mundo; para shaoran no era mas que su futura esposa, sin comprender realmente el significado que ese concepto por si mismo ameritaba. Era la hija de un empresario de bienes raices, mas podrido en billetes que cualquier narcotraficante, meiling y shaoran se habian conocido seis años atras mientras el estudiaba la universidad, ambos coincidieron en una conferencia y a partir de alli meiling no se separo de el, con el tiempo shaoran le tomo cariño, comenzaron a salir y en menos de un mes contraerian matrimonio.

El matrimonio no siempre significa que existira amor, sin embargo meiling le amaba como a ningun otro y el, bueno shaoran estaba feliz con su eleccion y aunque eso distaba mucho del amor, estaba agradecido por haber encontrado a meiling, ella era la novia sumisa y comprensiva que jamas reclamaba sus infidelidades ni su tiempo, perfecta para shaoran.

-creí que quedamos de vernos hace casi una hora –meiling tambien tenia su temperamento y el ver desender a eriol del auto no ayudaba a su humor

-basta Meiling te explicare lo que haremos, entraremos, veras la vajilla de tus sueños, la pagare estarás feliz y me iré con Eriol ya que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –ella pareció no estar de acuerdo y estuvo a punto de protestar así que el castaño seguio hablando –eso o me voy ahora

-démonos prisa –fue la simple respuesta de meiling mientras entraba en la tienda

Mientras meiling veia vajillas, shaoran se entretenia coqueteando sin disimulo con la chica que les atendia, eriol miraba todo con reproche, podia ser un mujeriego jamas lo negaria, pero el nunca engañaria a una mujer, era lo suficientemente valiente y sensible como para terminar una relacion antes de cometer alguna infidelidad, despues de todo shaoran y eriol eran distintos y eriol tenia otros defectos.

-escoge cualquiera nadie va a notar la vajilla, si lo piensas bien la comida estará encima –menciono Eriol un tanto molesto y un tanto divertido

-es un día especial Eriol, no lo entenderías –meiling a pesar de la perspectiva que le tocaba vivir, se casaba feliz y enamorada, ambos hombres rodaron los ojos al tiempo en que se sentaban a platicar

-shao shao! La encontré es la vajilla de mis sueños –shaoran se levanto desganado, miro el precio, solto un bufido y luego sin mas pago la vajilla, tomo a eriol del brazo y salio casi arrastrandolo hasta su auto

-un placer verte Meiling nos vemos –grito Eriol subiéndose al auto, shaoran miro por el retrovisor, la cara de desilusion de meiling le afecto, sin embargo no tanto como para volver y pasar el dia con ella –es buena chica, será una gran esposa

-si, es toda una dama –concedio, y no mentia meiling lo era

Eriol insistio en pasar por jewerly la joyeria en donde trabajaba la chica de la que segun eriol estaba enamorado, no era la primera vez que el se inventaba un cuento asi, de supuesto amor, siempre fue asi, su unico trabajo era buscar chicas de las cuales "enamorarse", luego shaoran hacia el trabajo "sucio" que consistia en crear las ridiculas cartas, poemas, versos, canciones y todo cuanto se le ocurriese para que al final la chica caiga rendida a los brazos de eriol, despues de un mes, si es que la chica tiene mucha suerte, eriol las dejaba y buscaba otra victima. Si, uno de los grandes defectos de eriol.

En cuanto entraron en la joyeria, las mujeres que trabajaban ahi comenzaron a lanzar suspiros, sakura y tomoyo miraron la escena con cierta curiosidad.

-oye sakura no es el chico que viste ayer? Parece que le causaste buena impresion –comento tomoyo sin despegar la vista de eriol

-si, le he invitado a la fiesta, es agradable, pero no del tipo que me gustan –tomoyo solto una risita mientras veia como su prima clavava su mirada en el hombre que acompañaba a su admirador, en cuanto vio que eriol se alejo camino hasta shaoran

-le puedo ayudar en algo? –el castaño se volvio hacia la chica de la cual emanaba la angelical voz, quedar en shock fue su primer reaccion

-perdón? –de pronto se sintio completamente idiota

-que si puedo ayudarle en algo? –dijo la hermosísima chica delante de el al tiempo en que sonreía.

Había quedado pasmado, no podía pronunciar palabra, la miraba de arriba abajo con disimulo tratando de meter en su cabeza que se trataba de un humano, su sonrisa cálida hacia un extraño contraste con sus labios rosas, incitantes, tentadores, sensuales; sus ojos, había visto esmeraldas bellísimas, jades increíbles y ninguno se comparaba con esos brillantes ojos que le miraban con expectación a través de las largas y espesas pestañas. El cabello castaño recogido en un moño le daba un aire de sofisticación y madurez que contrastaba con sus rasgos de niña, no tendría más de 19 años de pronto shaoran se sintio aun más idiota al fijarse en una chiquilla.

Por su lado sakura estaba muy conciente de las reacciones que habia causado en su interlocutor, se sabia bonita y por ello decidio acercarse, el hombre le parecia simplemente exquisito, con ese aire de arrogancia y sofisticacion, era alto, muy bien parecido, cabello castaño un tanto mas largo de lo convencional, sus ojos ambares llamaron irremediablemente su atencion y que decir del cuerpo masculino, de pronto sintio como un torrente de su sangre se atoraba en sus articulaciones, sonrio para despistar al hombre, ella sabia muy bien como guardar sus emociones.

-buscaba. . . quiero comprar un regalo para una persona –sakura sonrio a pesar de haberse decepcionado momentaneamente pensado que la persona podria ser su novia

-esa persona, es una chica? –dijo tratando de averiguar algo mas sin revelar sus verdaderas intenciones

-si, mi futura esposa –a pesar de todo sonrio mas ampliamente, ni modo no en todos los casos se puede ganar

-sígame por favor tengo algo que seguro será perfecto –ambos caminaron atravesando casi toda la tienda hasta que llegaron a un estante muy especial

-es una esmeralda, es mi favorita en toda la tienda –la voz de la chica saco a shaoran de sus pensamientos

-cuanto vale? –el castaño se dedico a mirarla seriamente

-300,000 dólares –shaoran vio el rostro de la chica, sus ojos brillaban al contemplar la joya

-te gusta? –Ella asintió con esa sonrisa que se empeñaba en no borrar de su rostro –esta bien me la llevo

-en efectivo o tarjeta? –pregunto tras la afirmacion del abogado

-tarjeta, no creo que alguien lleve consigo esa cantidad de efectivo –menciono y ella sonrió lo cual ya no era extraño, lo extraño era que el no se cansaba de verle hacerlo

-Sakura! –dijo de pronto Eriol detrás de ambos –que gusto volver a verte, veo que ya conociste a mi mejor amigo Shaoran –puta madre! Pensaba shaoran, mientras sakura miraba al aludido con otra sonrisa que era conocida en su repertorio

Durante el tiempo en el que ambos fueron a la universidad eriol terminaba agradando a todas las chicas algo que de vez en cuando molestaba a su mejor amigo ya que en algunas ocasiones la chica solia ser la que le atraia como en este caso, si, esa era su puta vida y no cambiaria solo porque la universidad hubiese terminado...

_**Notas de autora:**_

A que no es nada lindo, llevo meses con esta idea rondando mi cabeza y por fin decidi escribirla, espero les haya gustado, confio muchisimo en esta historia, de momento va muy floja pero es que esta tomando impulso para el futuro xD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Segundo**

_**Entre La Espada y La Pared**_

Era un dia normal, despues de haber conocido a sakura y haber ido la dichosa, y no tan aburrida fiesta, shaoran pudo hablar un poco con Tomoyo que al parecer era la mejor amiga de sakura y ademas era su prima. Tomoyo parecia ser una buena chica, siempre preocupada de la felicidad de su amiga, le habia caido bastante bien y al parecer el a ella tambien ya que le invito a desayunar con su madre al siguiente dia, habia dicho que de ir seguro se sorprenderia y por supuesto el queria ir.

Arranco su ferrari y vio a eriol aun dormido, llego a la dirección que tomoyo le habia proporcionado, toco el timbre varias veces desesperado hasta que una chica que parecia ser del servicio le abrio y le invito a pasar hasta el jardin. Camino a paso lento y si que se llevo una sorpresa, la señora sonomi daidoji le miraba con agradecimiento e ilusion en el rostro.

-que chico es el mundo eh shaoran? –le dijo mirandole instintivamente

-si vaya que es bastante pequeño, al parecer le va mucho mejor –sonomi solia tener una pequeña joyeria, algo bastante chiquito podria decirse que parecia una tiendita de pueblo, pero era lo unico que tenia cuando shaoran la conocio

-gracias a ti por supuesto –el castaño no pudo evitar sonreir, despues de todo estuvieron a punto de perder su pequeña tiendita de no ser por su ayuda –le hemos cambiado el nombre sabes –continuo, shaoran miro a tomoyo, su mirada era siempre penetrante como tratando de descifrar toda su vida con una sola mirada a sus ojos

-vaya y como se llama ahora? –sonomi le miro interrogante y tomoyo le dirigio una sonrisa

-jewerly –dijo de la nada tomoyo y definitivamente shaoran se sorprendio pensando en que la pequeña tiendita que iban a perder era jewerly

La señora sonomi daidoji, era una mujer con un gran temperamento, pero al igual agradecida, cuando shaoran le conocio, apenas habia termino su carrera en leyes y ella necesitaba un abogado, pues estaba a punto de perder su pequeña tiendita. Shaoran habia aceptado el caso, primero porque necesitaba el dinero y segundo porque nada se lo impedia.

Cuando shaoran logro ganar el caso sonomi estaba mas que agradecida y aun lo estaba.

-vaya, jewerly, es increible –y vaya que estaba sorprendido, al menos ahora no se arrepentia de haber tomado el caso

-algun dia vamos a agradecertelo –sonomi lo dijo como si lo que el hubiese hecho fuese un favor, cabe agregar que cobro por ese trabajo

-no es necesario a eso me dedico –shaoran procuro agregar modestia a su voz

-a ayudar a la gente? –pregunto una melodiosa voz que shaoran apenas pudo reconocer, la mas hermosa chica estaba saliendo de la mansion para sentarse junto a el

-soy abogado –dijo repentinamente algo nervioso y tomoyo solto una risita

-un gusto abogado, sakura kinomoto, veo que soy la unica que no habia tenido el placer de conocerle –agrego la chica, despues de todo en la fiesta no habian cruzado palabras

-shaoran li – respondio el tratando de que su tono fuese indiferente

Luego de haber desayunado, sonomi se disculpo pues saldria de la ciudad por negocios, tomoyo y sakura charlaron amenamente con shaoran hasta que sakura tuvo que retirarse, pues debia ir a la universidad, tomoyo habia decido tomarse un año de descanso asi que tenia mas tiempo libre por lo que ambos tomaron un cafe en una de las cafeterias preferidas de Tomoyo que estaba muy cerca de la mansion daidoji.

- y desde cuando te gusta mi prima? –pregunto de la nada tomoyo haciendo que shaoran tosiera ruidosamente al atragantarse con el cafe

-es que es tan obvio? –pregunto al tiempo en que dibujaba una agrdable sonrisa

-no, solo soy muy observadora, descuida no dire nada, eso podria traer problemas con eriol supongo –dijo la chica y vaya que podria traer problemas, eriol decia estar enamorado de sakura y el a pesar de todo era su mejor amigo casi hermano

-asi es –trato de no darle mas largas a la conversacion ya que se tornaba algo incomoda

-porque no le dices a el? –sugirio tomoyo y shaoran nego en silencio con la cabeza –ya veo el es el debil

-a que te refieres? –pregunto extrañado

-siempre hay un debil y un fuerte en una relacion de amigos, el debil hace lo que quiere pues sabe que su amigo lo apoyara y el fuerte le apoya incondicionalmente aunque eso signifique su infelicidad

Shaoran habia pensado un poco en las palabras de tomoyo y asi era, eriol hacia todo lo que queria porque sabia que el siempre le apoyaria en todo y el era el idiota. Regreso a su departamento desganado.

-a este departamento le falta un toque femenino –dijo meiling en un tono que molesto a shaoran simplemente por no ser el de sakura y eso sinceramente comenzaba a preocuparle un poco

-shao! Que dices si vamos a cenar? –para colmo eriol entraba como pedro por su casa mientras el castaño trataba de correr a meiling

-ahora no eriol estoy cansado, meiling te pido de favor que no dejes aqui tus cosas, sabes que respeto este lugar –la aludida le miro con reproche y luego se fue indignada y contoneando graciosamente sus caderas

-antes de que decidas algo, dejame decirte que tomoyo daidoji ira tambien y no quiero que se sienta mal, asi que tienes que acompañarme!

En la cena, no era incomodo que los cuatro estuviesen ahi, sakura fingia muy bien no tener mucho interes en shaoran, solo tomoyo que la conocia tanto sabia la realidad detras de las miradas indiferentes, shaoran por su parte se resigno a que eriol nuevamente se quedaria con la chica que a el le gustaba, no le diria nada, no porque fuera un idiota como habia pensado antes, si no porque de ninguna manera heriria a su amigo ya que estaba seguro de que eriol tampoco lo haria con el y despues de todo el estaba por casarse.

-y cuentame shaoran cuando es la boda? –tomoyo parecia muy interesada en meiling desde que supo que existia

-en tres semanas –respondio sin muchos animos

-parece que no te emociona tu propia boda, como es tu prometida? –tomoyo contuvo una carcajada, ante la pregunta de sakura, que solto minutos despues, ninguno en la mesa supo porque rayos se reia, pero prefirieron no hacer comentarios

-no es fea si es lo que piensas, es muy hermosa, tiene mucha clase, es china igual que yo y una buena posicion la respalda –ahora a shaoran no le parecia que hubiese sido una gran idea

-y no hay amor ahi eh? –de pronto solto tomoyo el no nego pero tampoco afirmo nada

-el amor no existe tomoyo, meiling y yo congeniamos, ella me entiende y yo a ella, no peleamos y disfrutamos de la mutua compañia eso es suficiente para formar un matrimonio –eriol atendia a la conversacion con algo de disgusto, pues por primera vez las chicas se interesaban un poco mas en la vida de su amigo que en la suya propia

-entonces supongo que tomoyo y yo tambien podriamos casarnos –dijo sakura con burla a lo que todos rieron, todos menos shaoran –tomoyo y yo congeniamos, me entiende y yo a ella, no peleamos y tambien disfrutamos de la mutua compañia –sonrio ampliamente, al parecer le divertia llevar la contraria

-es como casarse con un amigo no? –finalizo tomoyo lo que en realidad hacia pensar a shaoran que en este momento se sentia como un total estupido

Durante la siguiente semana la vida de Shaoran Li habia cambiado drasticamente, mientras más conocia a la chica más prendido de ella quedaba y es que Sakura era todo lo contrario a lo que el buscaba en una esposa, por primera vez se permitio creer que talvez, en una muy remota posibilidad el amor si existia, pero si así era tambien tendría que aceptar el sufrimiento que este conlleva ya que no habia amor sin sufrimiento y para ser sinceros el aun no estaba preparado para eso.

Llevaban dos semanas de una grata convivencia, Sakura solía pasarse por el despacho todas las tardes con el pretexto de ver a Eriol, sin embargo solo ella y Tomoyo sabian la verdadera razon, Shaoran se habia vuelto su mejor amigo y su amor platonico, ella aun tenia la esperanza de que el no se casase, todos los dias platicaban sobre distintas cosas de la vida, el tiempo que shaoran dedicaba a Sakura tendría que admitir que no le dejaban oportunidad de ver a Meiling y esta ultima comenazaba a irritarse por las ciscunstancias.

Como en ocasiones anteriores Eriol le habia pedido ayuda a Shaoran para hacerse novio de Sakura, esta vez Shaoran no queria involucrarse puesto que sabia que ayudar a Eriol significaba su propia infelicidad, sin embargo al reflexionar un poco las cosas acepto, despues de todo la habia conocido hacia muy poco tiempo, estaba a punto de casarse con la novia perfecta, eriol era su mejor amigo casi hermano y Sakura parecia loca por Eriol.

**NA:** gracias por el review xD! a pesar de recibir uno solo no me siento decepcionada y terminare esta historia, ademas ya esta terminada solo falta editarle algunas cositas. Ojala que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tercero**

_**Mejores Amigos**_

Esa mañana en especial, Sakura se habia puesto de pie mas temprano de lo habitual, se habia colocado el uniforme de la universidad, un poco de maquillaje y una cadena que sus padres le habian regalado hacia algunos años.

La tragica vida de Sakura, ella simplemente sonrio con amargura al pensar en ella, habia sido la unica hija y la mas chica de su familia, ya que su hermano 7 años mayor era hombre y por tanto siempre le protegia, recordaba los grandes momentos que habian pasado juntos. A su mente llegaban las discuciones acaloradas que solian tener sus padres, sin embargo al final del dia se sonreian para entrar en su habitacion juntos. Sakura se pregunto mas de una vez porque su madre nunca habia aceptado la herencia que el abuelo le habia dejado, en cambio decidio vivir cual cualquier familia de clase media, cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de autos hacia ya 8 años el abuelo habia pedido la custodia de ambos chicos y le fue otorgada, touya y sakura habian vivido con el abuelo, años despues touya cumplio la mayoria de edad decidio irse a otro pais a cursar la carrera, a un pais tan inseguro que meses despues murio en una balacera, en la cual "tuvo mala suerte" eso habian dicho los policias del lugar, mientras sakura se partia en sollozos. Fue asi que con sus 12 años acepto la oferta de su tia sonomi de vivir junto a ella y tomoyo.

Sakura habia cumplido su mayoria de edad hacia unos meses y deicidio que la herencia que habia rebido por parte de sus padres la administrase su tia.

-sakura te has levantado temprano –le sonrio Tomoyo al pasarse por su habitacion

-pensaba en mi vida –sonrio amargamente y tomoyo le dirigio una mirada comprensiva

-que te parece si esta noche cenamos en el mejor restaurante de todos, el de la chef tomoyo daidoji – sakura no evito reir y asintio con la cabeza –hare un postre para chuparse los dedos –le dijo tomoyo a manera de despedida

Si bien sonomi queria a sakura como a su propia hija, tambien le exigia como si de su hija se tratase y ese era el unico problema en esa casa, muchas veces tomoyo o sakura se habian adentrado al mundo de las discuciones familiares cuando sonomi les habia prohibido asistir a alguna fiesta o salir con algun chico que no les convenia.

-buen dia kinomoto –el saludo regreso a sakura al mundo real

-buenos dias Rika –rika era la tercera hija de un empresario que odio siempre a fujitaka y que por ende odiaba a sakura

-estas algo pensativa, que tal si esta noche nos vamos a bailar –sakura sonrio, se sentia orgullosa de tener amigos como rika

-gracias pero esta noche dare una visita al restaurante daidoji, porque no vienes a casa? –rika parecio divertida y no evito reir, tomoyo era buena en la cocina, pero en ocasiones sus experimentos no gustaban ni al perro mas hambriento.

-suena bien, talvez deba llevar sopas instantaneas, ya sabes por si acaso –ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario de rika

-escuche sopas instantaneas? Es que acaso el restaurante daidoji ha abierto sus puertas? –sakura y rika asintieron divertidas mientras chiharu hacia una mueca de asco

-porque no vienes? Destaparemos una botella de vino, criticaremos a las arpias e insultaremos a los hombres –chiharu sonrio pero nego con la cabeza

-ya tengo planes para esta noche, pero el fin de semana talvez podriamos planear algo

-talvez –dijo sakura antes de acomodarse en su asiento pues su profesor ya habia llegado

Salio de la facultad, sonrio, nunca le gusto la administracion, pero su tia se empeño en que ambas chicas estudiasen administracion y asi pudiesen hacerse cargo del negocio familiar sakura habia aceptado, despues de todo ella queria ser profesora y la verdad que no se sentia muy convencida y se negaba a desperdiciar su vida con un año sabatico como su prima.

Camino distraidamente hasta el despacho, en cuanto entro la recepcionista le saludo amablemente, se acerco a kaho mitzuki, era una abogada eficiente segun habia escuchado que decia eriol, aunque talvez eriol no era objetivo pues segun ciertos rumores kaho habia salido con el.

-sakura que milagro, desde ayer no te veia incluso comenzaba a extrañarte –comento la mujer con una sonrisa ironica en el rostro

-por eso he venido –contesto y agito la mano despidiendose mientras veia como shaoran salia de su oficina –buenas tardes hombre irresistiblemente sexy –dijo cuando se encontro frente a shaoran

-vaya una colegiala –dijo sonriendo medianamente al igual que sakura –justo estaba de salida, pero eriol te estaba esperando

-antes podemos hablar? –el sonrio y apunto su oficina mientras kaho miraba a su "amiga" entrar a esa oficina donde ella tenia semanas que no entraba

-y bien? –dijo shaoran sentandose delante del escritorio

-pensaba, eriol me ha pedido que sea su novia –shaoran no parecio sorprendido y no lo estaba el ya lo sabia, el mismo habia arreglado todo como favor hacia eriol –crees que... el y yo nose... que podamos ser una pareja?

NO!, Estaba dispuesto a decirle eso cuando su celular sono, era meiling, decidio no contestar, apago su celular y volvio su vista hacia sakura que jugueteaba timidamente con sus manos

-eriol es una gran persona, creo que pueden hacer una bonita pareja –sakura pudo ver la sinceridad de sus ojos y todas sus esperanzas se desmoronaron, aun asi sonrio.

-gracias, ahora debo irme –le sonrio al que fuese su amor platonico, probablemente lo seria un tiempo mas, pero ya no intentaria nada, despues de todo se casaria y ella estaria alli deseandole felicidad.

Eriol vio a sakura salir de la oficina de su amigo, en las ultimas semanas se habia sentido irritado por la actitud de la castaña, parecia interesarse mucho en shaoran, aunque talvez estaba exagerando al fin y al cabo shaoran no habia mostrado mas interes en ella que la amistad que le brindaba.

-gracias sakura por darme el privilegio de verte un dia mas –sakura sonrio ante las palabras de eriol, es verdad se dijo podrian ser una muy bonita pareja.

-tonto! Talvez deberiamos ir a comer algo yo invito que dices? –eriol sonrio de manera picara y divertida, no se parecia a shaoran el siempre se habia mostrado mas reservado, serio, debia ser de esos hombres galantes y sofisticados, aunque tenia cierta consideracion con ella, sakura solia atribuirselo a que shaoran la veia como una niña y no como mujer.

-muy bien mi bella flor –contesto el abogado, eriol era irresistible, tenia esa imagen de galan de telenovelas, era todo un cabellero de azucar, de esos que hacen cumplidos cada cinco minutos, a sakura le agradaba pero con cada cumplido recordaba la caballerosidad oculta de shaoran.

Se dirigieron a un restaurant italiano que estaba muy cerca del despacho, comieron y platicaron amenamente, sakura se convencio asi misma de que habia tomado la decision correcta.

-eriol lo he estado pensando y creo que hariamos una bonita pareja –eriol poso su mirada de pronto en la chica que tenia enfrente, sonrio, realmente estaba feliz.

Se puso de pie y beso la mano de sakura, luego la abrazo con fuerza, sin mas y como esperando sellar el pacto que acababan de hacer, le beso tiernamente en los labios, sakura le correspondio con cariño, podia llegar a querer a ese hombre.

Del otro lado de la calle unos ojos ambares observaban la escena convenciandose a si mismo de que la punzada en el corazon solo se debia a que una vez mas Eriol habia ganado y no al impulso de celos que casi lo obliga a cruzar la calle golpear a su mejor amigo y tomar a la chica que ahora permanecia entre los brazos de Eriol. No habia marcha atras, despues de todo eriol y él eran los mejores amigos.

**NA:**

ojala que les guste este capi, aun va lentito, ya mero viene lo bueno, ok no u,u.

gracias a quien me envio review y tambn a aquellos q se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic y ponerle alerta ;D! nos vemos la prox. semana!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuarto**

_**Traición**_

Los días, para sakura, habian trancurrido con calma desde que tomase la decision de su vida, como ella misma solia llamarla.

Tomoyo comenzaba a desesperarse pues el ciclo escolar estaba por concluir y eso significaba hablar sobre su futuro con su madre y como ella deseaba estudiar diseño de modas, estaba segura existiria una de sus muy famosas discuciones familiares.

-vamos sakura no quiero pelear con mamá, pero dime que debo hacer –sakura le miro comprensivamente y el sonido de su celular rompio la tension que se habia generado

-dime cariño? –dijo sakura llevandose el celular al oido –suena bien, pero hoy debo trabajar, esta bien te veo en la noche, tambien te quiero –dijo colgando

-las cosas van bien con eriol –afirmo tomoyo mirando seriamente a su prima

-si, es extraño tomoyo, no llevamos saliendo ni un mes, pero es como si me conociera de toda la vida sabes?, fue extraño que supiera que mi flor favorita son los claveles –tomoyo rodo los ojos

-esa no es tu flor favorita –dijo tomoyo sentandose al borde de la cama

-bueno ahora lo son, no se parece mucho al que era, es menos galante, mas detallista pero menos atento, como decirlo ya no es tan espontaneo –tomoyo miro a su prima con chispas en sus ojos

-entiendo lo que dices, ahora pasando al tema que tiene vital importancia para mi, como le digo a mamá que no quiero estudiar administración –la amatista no podia saber que sonomi habia escuchado la ultima parte de su conversación

-oh no tomoyo no vas a hacerme esto – sonomi irrumpio en la habitación de sakura pasandola de largo y poniendose frente a su hija

-madre no quiero, deseo estudiar diseño de modas, es por eso que decidi tomarme un año porque sabia que reaccionarias de ese modo –la castaña decidio salir del lugar, ese era un momento madre e hija

-tomoyo escucha hija, las cosas en el pais estan muy dificiles, lo sabes, para que vas a arriesgarte, sakura siguio mi camino

-si y por eso va a ser eternamente infeliz, no es lo que ella queria –esa fue la gota que lleno el vaso sonomi junto las cejas en un gesto de furia contenida

-no iniciare una discucion contigo, o administracion o nada

-genial porque te encantara verme como una vaga durante el resto de mi vida

-debo irme, esta discusion no acaba aqui tomoyo –sonomi giro sobre sus talones y salio de la habitacion, no le dirigio una sola mirada a sakura, sabia que seria complice de tomoyo

Las primas decidiron irse a trabajar, se colocaron el uniforme y se dirigieron a la joyeria en la cual desperdiciaban un poco el tiempo casi siempre "cazando". Esta vez tomoyo se notaba triste aunque tratase de ocultarlo, sonreia para no preocupar a su prima y sin embargo sakura podia notarlo.

Eriol se habia pasado todo el dia metido en la oficina de shaoran, convenciendolo de que esa noche fuesen a cenar, pues de momento sakura le habia enviado un mensaje en el que le comunicaba que tomoyo estaba un poco decaida y que por tanto seria buena idea animarle.

Ambos licenciados salieron del despacho con destino a la joyeria, shaoran noto la tristeza que surcaba el rostro de tomoyo.

-hoy podriamos ir por hambrguesas –dijo de pronto el castaño mientras estacionaba el auto para ponerse de acuerdo, sakura no pudo evitar dejar ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y sonrio disimuladamente

-me encanta la idea –tomoyo que habia permanecido en silencio de pronto paraceia haber reaccionado

-si a mi tambien me gusta la idea – concedio sakura

-en ese caso, conozco un lugar muy bueno –finalizo eriol

Durante la cena, las chicas habian platicado un monton de anecdotas de su infancia, mientras los chicos reian de sus ocurrencias, fue ahi donde tomoyo lo noto, como si de un rompecabezas se tratase, ella habia encontrado la pieza que daba a la respuesta, shaoran era eriol, eriol parecia no tener vida propia sin la aprobacion de shaoran, era esa la razon por la que sakura ahora parecia estar colada por el ojiazul, tomoyo sonrio, sakura jamas lo notaria y posiblemente shaoran jamas diria la verdad, asi que no seria ella quien juzgace el extraño modo de proceder de ambos.

Mientras se retiraban eriol recibio una llamada de uno de sus colegas y se trataba de un asunto importante por lo que se disculpo y se marcho al despacho.

-bueno me toco acompañarles –shaoran trataba de ocultar la emocion que sintio cuando eriol se marcho

-es una noche joven, mamá esta fuera de la ciudad, deberiamos pasarnos por unas copas –sakura sonrio ante el repentino cambio de humor de tomoyo

-tal vez una –accedio shaoran mientras se dirigia al auto, abrio las puertas del coche sin tanta ceremonia como solia hacer eriol ultimamente y se dirigio al lugar pactado

tomoyo se divirtio tanto como pudo esa noche, bebio, rio, bailo y hasta lloro, sakura y shaoran se habian reido tanto de las peripecias que pasaba su acompañante que a sakura le dolia el estomago, aunque ella no estaba mejor que su prima, al menos ella habia atinado a no moverse ni un centimetro de la mesa y cuando se habian puesto en pie, aferro sus brazos al fuerte brazo del abogado, asi habian entrado en el auto y de la misma manera habian llegado a su casa.

-vamos shao, te puedo llamar shao no?, porque somos amigos –la risita de sakura se oyo por lo bajo y shaoran miro a tomoyo, ¿de donde habia sacado que ahora son amigos?

-si claro como gustes –contesto el castaño con cierto aire de arrogancia

Sakura habia mirado a shaoran desde su comentario, ese aire de arrogancia y superioridad, el mismo que la habia atraido en jewerly, cuando shaoran encontro la mirada jade tuvo que tragar en seco, sakura le sonreia cariñosamente, tomoyo aprovecho el momento para entrar en la casa, comprobar que su madre no estaba y subir a su habitacion para lanzarse a su cama y entregarse a los brazos de morfeo.

De todos los momentos mas peligrosos de su vida, definitavamente este era el más peligroso de todos, shaoran sentia las mariposas, el nerviosismo, el sudor en las manos, el exceso de saliva que trago minutos despues, se sentia como un estudiante de secundaria, es decir estupido y no es que nunca hubiese pasado por esos sintomas antes, pero esta vez los sentia más intensos, mas reales, tan condenadamente reales que incluso sintio unas ligeras ganas de vomitar.

Sakura habia acercado su rostro al de shaoran sin pensar lo que hacia, cuando cerro los ojos, todas las dudas que pudo haber tenido shaoran desaparecieron, la beso tan suave como pudo, pero el sabor de sus labios le obligo segundos despues a demandar de sus labios pertenencia, le beso con una urgencia que a ella le fascino, fue el quien se separo de ella minutos despues, no por falta de aire si no por el grito de su mente, seguramente mas tarde, su cerebro y su corazon tendrian una gran discusion.

Las voces en el primer piso habian despertado a tomoyo, bajo las escaleras encontrandose con su madre que habia vuelto de su viaje a paris, en donde planeaba abrir otra joyeria.

-buenos dias –sonomi miro a su hija cariñosamente

-buenos dias tomoyo, sakura aun no se ha levantado? –tomoyo nego silenciosamente con la cabeza, claro que sakura no se levantaria en un buen rato, era domingo.

-te ha ido bien en tu viaje?

-si bien, mira tomoyo estuve pensando y esta bien, si es lo que quieres puedes estudiar lo que desees, despues de todo ya una hija mia se hara cargo del negocio –tomoyo abrio los ojos como platos, su madre estuvo a punto de decir algo pero tomoyo le interrumpio con un fuerte abrazo

-mamá muchas gracias, tengo tantas cosas que hacer, studio bercot ha sido mi sueño por años

-bercot? En paris? Oh no tomoyo una batalla a la vez

-tia sonomi! –grito sakura desde el segundo piso, sonomi sonrio, su sobrina siempre habia sido mas emotiva en los reencuentros que su propia hija y es que solo se habia ausentado un par de dias.

-te has levantado temprano –intervino tomoyo con cierto dejo de burla en su voz

-si es que tus gritos me han despertado –dijo sacandole la lengua cual niña de 5 años

-vamos chicas, porque no van a desayunar mientras dejan a esta pobre vieja ir a descanzar un poco –ambas chicas sonrieron, dieron un beso a sonomi y se dirigieron al jardin a tomar los primeros alimentos del dia.

Habian pasado tres dias desde el incidente con shaoran, ambos se habian portado muy normal como si nada hubiese pasado y habian echo un pacto silencioso en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, en el que solo sus miradas complices participaron, no dirian nada, sin embargo shaoran estaba ahora seguro de que lo que sentia por sakura, si bien no era amor si era mucho mas que una sola atraccion y en muchas ocasiones sentia la necesidad de decirle la realidad de su relación con eriol, pero se detenia por el abogado, el aun era su mejor amigo a pesar de la traicion que, segun le gritaba su moral, habia cometido unos dias antes..

**Notas de Autora:** Lamento el retraso me tomo muchisimo tiempo subirlo xq mi compu murio con Rina (el huracan q paso) d todos modos era una pc viejita i con achakes. Ya tngo una nueva y ahora si subire puntualmente xD!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Quinto**

_**No Acepto**_

Los dias habian transcurrido con normalidad, el ciclo escolar estaba a unos cuantos dias de terminar lo que animaba tanto a sakura como a Tomoyo, a pesar de haber sido siempre tan unidas, Sakura se alegraba por su prima que debia irse despues de las vacaciones a Paris en donde iniciaria su educación universitaria.

Sakura se habia notado decaida en los ultimos dias, aunque ella tratase de negarselo, se debia a que en unos cuantos dias más se efectuaria la boda de Shaoran, con quien ya no tenia tanto contacto como antes, incluso en ocasiones la habia esquivado fingiendo prisa o alguna cita muy importante, Sakura no era capaz de reclamarle nada, en todo caso que podria reclamarle?, ese dia como muchos otros habia salido de la universidad con dirección al despacho.

Al llegar saludo a la recepcionista, y lentamente se acerco a la oficina de Eriol, dentro escucho algunos ruidos y decidio tocar, nadie respondio y tampoco podia distinguir que es lo que la voz decia, miraba atonita la escena mientras buscaba algun rostro conocido que le diera la explicacion que en silencio pedian todos sus sentidos, no quizo interrumpir podria tratarse de algun cliente enfadado, camino con paso firme a la oficina de shaoran, este salio extrañado y se acerco a la oficina de Eriol en donde los sollozos y las rabietas continuaban, incluso la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse fuera de la oficina.

Tras haber llamado en varias ocasiones sin percibir respuesta alguna, Shaoran decidio abrir la puerta y se adentro en la oficina de su amigo y colega seguido por Sakura.

-sakura! –algo raro pasaba pudo percibirlo en el tono de voz, en los ojos de eriol que demostraban temor y arrepentimiento, la habia engañado, ese fue el primer pensamiento que se aventuro en la mente de sakura

-asi que tu eres Sakura –dijo de pronto la hermosa mujer volviendose hacia la castaña, sakura no pudo dejar pasar desapercibidos los ojos llororsos y rojos, la nariz colorada y la inmensa infelicidad que sus perfectas facciones habian mostrado por unos segundos –crei que al menos serias mas hermosa, mas refinada, con mas edad, por dios shaoran! Eres un idiota! Sabes que niña? tambien a ti te va a dejar, encontrara otra y se olvidara de ti

-meiling basta, no puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aqui para armar un alboroto, que tiene que ver Eriol con esto –por fin se atrevio a interferir shaoran, sakura estaba en shok, se consideraba medianamente inteligente y sin embargo no habia podido comprender nada

-tenia que saber quien era ella, saber por quien te habias tomado tantas molestias –sakura miro nuevamente a la chica, estaba loca! Ella y shaoran no tenian nada y al verla podia notar que ella no era ni la mitad de lo que era la prometida de shaoran... quizas, ella sabia lo del beso.

-no se de que demonios estas hablando, pero si te parece podemos ir a cenar y discutirlo –shaoran mas que desesperado parecia furioso

-no tengo nada de que hablar contigo –le espeto la hermosa chica lanzandole a la cara un monton de hojas, que mas bien parecian borradores, sakura se aventuro a tomar uno del suelo y entonces no pudo reprimir por mas tiempo las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de su rostro.

-que significa esto? –fue lo unico que salio de sus temblorosos labios, ya habia entendido lo que pasaba, una parte de ella habia podido sospecharlo con anterioridad.

-eso, niña estupida, son las cartas y cursilerias que shaoran te ha escrito, que te dijo? Tambien te prometio que se casaria contigo? –sakura miro horrorizada a meiling quien ahora le miraba con cierta lastima

-eres un maldito bastardo mentiroso! –grito sakura encolerizada al ojiazul que todavia permanecia sentado tras el escritorio –como pudiste? Pensaste que podria ser divertido verme la cara de idiota? Si, talvez pensar que una niña estupida caeria en una trampa como esta te provocaba placer, y me sonreias... –sakura lloro con fuerzas –acaso te burlabas de mi?... dejalo no quiero saber

-no entiendo –dijo de pronto meiling a lo que sakura se volvio hacia ella

-descuida, shaoran no te engaño conmigo, mas bien ayudaba a su amigo a burlarse de mi, o peor ambos se burlaron de mi –sakura salio tras esas ultimas palabras, meiling busco la mirada de shaoran, aun no se habia inmutado, permanecia serio

-sakura es la novia de eriol, yo solo le ayudaba en algunas cosas –shaoran salio de la oficina de su amigo y entro en la suya con mucha naturalidad.

A partir de ese dia sakura penso que todo lo que le acontecia servia para desanimarle, tomoyo se iria lejos muy pronto, pues las vacaciones habian comenzado, tomoyo procuraba pasar tanto tiempo con sakura como podia, iban de compras, a las piscinas, hacian pijamadas con sus amigas, incluso habian salido a centros nocturnos por un poco de diversion que sonomi no les prohibio, podia percibir la tristeza de sakura, la cual atribuia a la marcha de tomoyo.

Sakura habia dejado de pasarse por jewerly, tenia miedo, miedo de encontrarse con los hermosos ojos ambar y enfrentarse a ellos, por lo que sabia no se habia casado, tomoyo se lo confirmo y al parecer eriol parecia haberse enojado con el, tal vez habian exagerado un poco las cosas, sin embargo ella no planeaba volver con eriol no ahora que tenia una oportunidad, por mas remota que esta fuese, de estar a lado de shaoran.

La castaña se habia negado a recibir a eriol, pues este ultimo iba todos los dias a su casa con la esperanza de que por una vez pudiese hablar con ella, sakura estaba dolida, se sentia humillada y ese dia como cualquier otro estaba cenando sola, tomoyo habia salido con unas de sus amigas, era habitual ultimamente pues su prima tenia muchos amigos que al enterarse de que esta se iba a Paris, querian despedirse de ella. Sakura subio a su habitacion pesadamente, se sentia sola, ya que su tia habia viajado nuevamente a Paris, para ver los avances de la nueva joyeria y ademas ver algunos departamentos para su hija.

-señorita el licenciado Li quiere verle –anuncio una de las muchas sirvientas, sakura se sorprendio no sabia que responder, sin embargo estaba segura de algo, no estaba preparada para enfrentarle

-dile porfavor que me encuentro indispuesta –dijo sakura quedamente

-bueno yo te veo muy dispuesta –anuncio shaoran entrando en la habitacion

-retirate –se dirijio sakura a la sirvienta tras varios minutos de meditar la situacion –que quieres? –dijo al fin cuando nadie mas que ellos dos se encontraban en la habitación

-tambien estas enojada conmigo? –pregunto shaoran con su habitual actitud seria, al tiempo en que caminaba y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama de la castaña

-no deberia? –pocas veces sakura recurria el sarcasmo, pues segun ella no muchas situaciones lo ameritaban, sin embargo esta era una de las pocas.

-sabes sakura las cosas no pasaron como tu piensas, no intentabamos hacerte daño, Eriol te quiere muchisimo, ultimamente ha estado deprimido, te aseguro que no lo habia visto de esa manera por ninguna otra mujer –una chispa brillo en los ojos de sakura no era de furia, era de emocion, shaoran le veia como una mujer.

-se le pasara, lamento lo de tu matrimonio, hubiese sido una bonita boda –shaoran no contesto de inmediato se limito a mirar el techo, no queria admitirlo, pero le agradecia a meiling que le hubiese liberado de su compromiso y de paso haber arruinado la relacion de su mejor amigo

-si, lo habria sido –sakura se sento a su lado y su respiración parecio volverse entrecortada de repente

-tu lo escribiste shaoran? Todo lo que dijo meiling es verdad? –se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, solo mirandose, sakura trataba de descifrar lo que pensaba con tan solo mirar sus ojos, shaoran por su parte no sabia que contestar, lo odiaria, de eso estaba seguro asi que se limito a asentir en silencio e inesperadamente sakura le beso.

Habian pocas cosas que shaoran no podia controlar y una de esas eran sus emociones al estar cerca de sakura, sintio nuevamente el nerviosismo, y en cuanto percibio el sabor que los labios femeninos dejaban en su boca, dejo de pensar, le beso con urgencia, como la primera vez, sakura coloco sus manos en la nuca del abogado mientras se recostaba en la cama con el encima, algo no estaba bien, shaoran lo sabia, ella queria venganza, se queria vengar de Eriol y el era el señuelo, pero no le importo porque cuando comenzo a besar su cuello y sakura gimio de placer supo que no habia marcha atras.

Era como si ambos poseyesen imanes en el alma que irremediablemente les atraian hacia el otro, sus bocas habian comenzado una danza que ya parecia interminable y que ninguno de los dos se apresuro a poner fin, sakura se separo ligeramente de el cuando sus pulmones enojados le exigieron el aire que era vital para vivir. Se miraron en silencio, ninguno parecia querer romper el momento y cuando la castaña se disponia a decir algo, shaoran tomo nuevamente sus labios, no se podia permitir que ella se arrepintiera, no podia dejarla pensar, no podia dejar que le rechazase.

Shaoran recorrio con sus manos los muslos de la castaña, se sorprendió al notar que bajo la fina bata de seda que llevaba puesta no habia ninguna otra prenda, recorrio lentamente sus caderas mientras su cerebro peleaba contra su deseo por ella. No podia hacerla suya, no debia, no a ella, a la mujer que anteriormente habia sido de su mejor amigo, aquel que con orgullo habia llamado en el pasado "su hermano". Por primera vez se sintio inseguro, ni siquiera hace muchos años atras en la primera noche que compartio con una chica se habia sentido de ese modo, muchas veces eriol se habia jactado de los encuentros sexuales que sostenia con sakura. El miedo invadió todos sus sentidos ¿y si tomaba a sakura mientras ella pensaba en otro?, no, eso no podria permitirlo, de ninguna manera lo permitiria.

Sakura sintio como si de repente las calidas manos que acariciaban su cuerpo estuviesen rodeadas de fuego intenso, las sensasiones eran inevitables, se sintio cual pequeña de 8 años que por primera vez subia a la montaña rusa, la adrenalina que el juego provocaba en ella, el ritmo que dictaba, ahora esa misma sensacion podia sentirla triplicada, sentia los latidos de su corazon y casi sintio verguenza de que shaoran tambien pudiese sentirlos. No le dio tiempo a su cerebro de pensar las cosas, al carajo su sentido comun, si a alguien le entregaria su virginidad, tendria que ser shaoran, porque a pesar de no interesarse en ella, de ser el mejor amigo de su ex novio y de haberse burlado de ella; shaoran era el hombre que ella amaba.

Se sintio indefensa debajo de el, totalmente desnuda mientras el aun permanecia vestido, shaoran admiro a la mujer que habia bajo la bata, su perfecto cuerpo aun palpitaba bajo sus manos, sakura nerviosa y torpemente le despojo del saco y luego la corbata, sus manos inexpertas trataban inutilmente de despojar a shaoran de su camisa, se sintio estupida. Shaoran la miro fascinado, su perfecta combinacion de inocencia y madurez comenzaban a excitarlo mas de la cuenta, por fin sakura pudo despojarlo de la camisa y el le ayudo con los pantalones. Tomo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y se dispuso a besar sus rosados pezones que se mantenian a la expectativa, sakura no pudo reprimir los gemidos por mas que trato de hacerlo, se pregunto si todas las mujeres pasaban por aquello ya que a ella le avergonzaba.

Las manos expertas de shaoran acariciaron cada rincon del cuerpo de sakura, el sonido de los gemidos femeninos le alentaba a continuar, cada vez más, la urgencia trataba de apresurar las cosas, sin embargo shaoran queria dejar una huella en su cuerpo, en cada centimetro de piel perteneciente a la castaña, aquella piel tersa que recibia sus caricias. Sakura no podia ser de nadie mas y lo sentia por ella, pero lo habia decidido, desde el momento en que fuese su mujer no seria de nadie mas y no se permitiria perderla, no seria tan estupido.

De pronto sakura sintio la necesidad de fundirse con el abogado, se movia impaciente bajo el fuerte cuerpo de su acompañante, shaoran pudo notarlo, el tambien la necesitaba, pero ambos tendrian que esperar un poco mas, sakura paso sus manos curiosas por el bien torneado torso de shaoran al tiempo en que el le mordia el lobulo de la oreja y ella gemia irremediablemente, de pronto la necesidad y el deseo nublaron la vista jade, sentia que no podria contenerlo más, en su vida jamas se habia sentido de esa manera, eran sensasiones nuevas para ella, shaoran la miro con cierto enojo, entonces ella lo supo, la culpaba, la culpaba por haberlo alejado de su mejor amigo y seguramente despues de lo que estaba a punto de pasar la odiaria, y ella?, ella lo aceptaria de esa manera, esperaria, como cualquier mujer que habia sido de shaoran, a que le volviese a llamar, si, tendria que ser de esa manera.

-sakura. . . –murmuro shaoran en su oreja con la voz mas ronca y sexy que jamas hubiese salido de sus labios – se que lo sientes, solo pídelo

Sakura tuvo que mirarle de manera escandalosa, jamas penso que las palabras de shaoran le afectarian de aquella manera, sentia mucha pena y estaba segura de que su rostro sonrosado la delataba, pedirlo?, ella no sabia como hacer eso, se preguntaba si a estas alturas a shaoran le importaria que fuese virgen, le miro intensamente y shaoran sonrio como descubriendo lo que pasaba.

-mi nombre, sakura –le apuro –quiero escuchar mi nombre de tus labios

-yo... –sakura movio la cabeza en busca de respuestas, su nombre, ella sonrio –por favor, shaoran –dijo para el deleite masculino

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron, minutos más tarde shaoran la habia echo suya, prometiendose cumplir con su promesa y no dejarla ir...

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

bueno que puedo decir, ojala q les haya gustado ^^ y el proximo capi gabum! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Sexto**

_**Cambio**_

El sonido casi inaudible de su celular le desperto, se volvio a ver a sakura, sonrio, tomo su celular de sus pantalones, eran las 5 de la mañana, leyó el mensaje, maldicion! Se habia olvidado que debia viajar a tokio en dos horas, no queria despertar a sakura por lo que tomo papel y lapiz de su escritorio y puso "te llamare" antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Entro en su departamento recogiendo algunas prendas que metio deliberadamente en su maleta, se quito la ropa tan rapido como pudo y se metio a la ducha pensando en la noche que habia compartido con sakura, no habia sido de nadie, ella no habia sido de eriol, sonrio, su amigo habia notado las intenciones que tenia con sakura y por ello habia inventado ese cuento, lo cierto es que sakura jamas habia estado con eriol ni con ningun otro, ahora ella le pertenecia.

Estaba en el tren que le llevaría a Tokio, esperaba desde hacia horas que amaneciese y que por fin llegase una hora adecuada en la que el pudiese comunicarse con sakura, eso no paso, en cuanto habia salido de tomoeda olvido su movil en el departamento y ahora se encontraba incomunicado, solo esperaba que la semana que permaneceria alejado no complicase demasiado las cosas.

Habian pasado 5 dias desde el que fuese el "mejor dia de su vida", sonrió amargamente, no le habia llamado, y se habia negado a recibirla en el despacho, kaho se habia encargado de transmitir los pretextos, "esta ocupado", "acaba de salir", "esta con un cliente", "no se encuentra con tiempo" y como esas habia mas, se miro en el espejo y maldijo por lo bajo, pero claro ¿que se habia pensado?, que el queria tenerla de amante al menos?, no, claro que no, el no queria ni eso con ella, su exprometida era mucho mas bella que ella y tenia mucha mas clase tambien.

Ahi parada frente al espejo tomo una decisión, no tendria a shaoran y eso significaba que el tampoco la tendría a ella, cuando se decidiese a buscarla ella no estaria disponible, se limpio una de las lagrimas que marcho velozmente hacia el menton, se habia hecho esa promesa y por su dignidad esperaba cumplirla.

-toc toc –bromeo tomoyo entrando en la habitación de su prima

-no estoy de humor –mensiono pesadamente la castaña

-lo se, hace dias que "no estas de humor" –ironizo tomoyo –vas a decirme que sucede?

-me acoste con el –solto sakura tan rapido como sus labios y cuerdas bucales se lo permitierón

-TE QUE? –se escandalizo tomoyo –sakura, pero... es que crei que... bueno Eriol es un gran chico, pero... rayos sakura!

-no con Eriol, con Shaoran –corrigio sakura sonrojada

-y que tal estuvo? –imposible, tomoyo habia adoptado ahora una posicion bastante tranquila

-no me llamo desde entonces, tampoco me recibe en el despacho –la castaña reprimio las lagrimas que peleaban por salir de sus ojos

-le has llamado? –sakura nego silenciosamente –es mejor asi, estoy segura de que algo debio pasar, pero de todas maneras es mejor estar seperados un poco

-no importa, no funcionaria despues de todo –instintivamente tomoyo la abrazo, permanecieron asi por varios minutos y por primera vez desde hacia algunos dias, sakura no se sintio tan sola.

Eriol releia como por vigesima vez una de las cartas que shaoran habia escrito a Sakura, como habia podido ser tan tonto?, Sakura jamas le perdonaria, se sentia completamente idiota y amargamente arrugo la hoja de papel para arrojarla al cesto de basura, se levanto de la cama en la que habia permanecido sentado, ya habia sido mucho sufrimiento, Shaoran se negaba a hablar con el, Sakura ni que se diga y al parecer a la unica a la que le habia importado un poco su situacion era a Tomoyo la lindisima prima de su exnovia.

Camino desganadamente hasta la cocina y se sirvio una taza del humeante cafe que comenzaba a inundar la cocina con su aroma, no habia sabido nada de shaoran, desde su viaje a Tokio era imposible localizarlo dio un largo bostezo y encendio la television, hacia dias que no se presentaba al despacho y definitivamente asi seguiria hasta nuevo aviso.

Ni siquiera sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, ¿dias?, ¿semanas?, no lo recordaba, no habia visto a sakura desde hacia mucho, se negaba a recibirlo, no contestaba sus llamadas, al parecer sakura habia tenido su venganza y despues de eso ya no le importaba nada mas de el, las cosas se empezaban a normalizar poco a poco.

Eriol habia vuelto al despacho y se hablaban con cortesia, no habian vuelto a ser los mejores amigos, pero al menos ahora se dirigian la palabra, aun no se habia atrevido a decirle sobre lo acontecido con Sakura. Como todos los dias entro en su departamento y arrojo su maletin lejos de su vista, no estaba de humor para empezar a trabajar, preparo cafe pues desde lo de sakura no habia podido dormir como un ser humano normal. Escucho el timbre y penso que podria ser Eriol, se dirigio a la puerta y abrio sin siquiera mirar quien era.

-hola –fueron las unicas palabras que salieron de la castaña, shaoran se sorprendio de verle alli ya que se habia negado un sin fin de veces a verle

-hola –contesto shaoran haciendose a un lado para que sakura pasase

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, shaoran se puso de pie y le ofrecio un cafe que ella acepto gustosa, despues de muchos minutos de tomar su cafe en silencio, sakura suspiro fuertemente y se armo de valor para lo que seguiria.

-vine porque lo que tengo que decirte es importante –shaoran solo hizo una seña de que continuara –se que ninguno de los dos esperaba una relacion formal y tienes que creerme, yo no planee esto –mintio sakura, shaoran comenzaba a sospechar lo que se venia acontinuacion –creo que estoy embarazada

-creo? –espeto sutilmente shaoran

-si, bueno no es algo seguro, aun no me he echo ninguna prueba –el castaño le miro intensamente, tanto que sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse

-antes de adelantarnos a los hechos creo que deberiamos confirmarlo –sakura asintio en silencio al tiempo en que lo veia hacer una llamada y alejarse de ella

Estaba sola alli sentada mientras el amor de su vida hablaba por telefono seguramente pidiendole a los dioses que su "embarazo" no fuese real, no pudo evitar entristecerse ya que muy en el fondo ella deseaba que fuese real, que ella pudiese recordar para siempre ese momento, no importaba que el no quisiese al bebé, ella lo cuidaria y amaria por ambos y cuando preguntase por su padre ella le contaria maravillosas historias en donde shaoran seria el heroe y protagonista, movio su cabeza para sacarse las ideas de la cabeza, la realidad le dio una horrible bofetada y sakura miro, con esa melancolia aun impregnada en el rostro, a shaoran que se paraba frente a ella.

-tengo un amigo que es ginecologo, hoy es su dia de descanzo, pero puede atenderte, vayamos y salgamos de esto cuanto antes –sakura se puso de pie pesadamente y siguio a shaoran sin decir nada

Shaoran la veia caminar devastada, con esa melancolia marcada en su rostro, se sentia egoista por desear que ella estuviese embarazada, podia ver y percibir que a ella la noticia no le habia arrebatado ni una sola sonrisa ni una pequeña pizca de alegria y por un momento la odio por eso.

El camino fue silencioso, sakura se entretenia mirando el camino que iban dejando, shaoran por su parte veia la carretera, de vez en cuando, de reojo, veia a la mujer que tenia a lado y pedia con tanta fe que el vientre de su acompañante, aquel que ahora permanecia plano, albergase una criatura concebida por ambos. Llegaron y se sentaron en la sala de espera, poco despues salio un hombre de no mas de 35 años, alto, de cabellos grisaseos que al contrario de hacerlo ver viejo le daban un aire de confianza y respeto, llevaba sobre sus ojos color miel unas gafas redondas y como accesorio una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-shaoran es un milagro verte –los castaños se pusieron de pie ante el saludo del doctor

-hace mucho que no nos veiamos eh, ella es sakura kinomoto, sakura el es el doctor yukito tsukichiro

-un gusto –respondio la castaña tratando de sonreir, sin embargo hasta el doctor pudo notar su tristeza

-pasa sakura, es un examen de embarazo verdad?

Tras haberle sacado sangre, sakura permanecia en la salita de espera mientras shaoran habia entrado a hablar con el doctor, yukito era una persona amable y de encontrarse en otras circunstancias estaba segura de que habrian sido grandes amigos.

-lo que me pides es antietico shaoran, comprende, esta en contra de mis valores, hice un juramento! –shaoran rodo los ojos

-lo se, pero esta en juego mi felicidad, por favor yukito, si te demanda yo te defiendo –dijo el castaño a modo de burla

-no shaoran, no puedo simplemente decir si estas ambarazada cuando es mentira, entiende porfavor

-jamas en la vida te pedire nada te lo juro, solo esto –yukito medito por unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad para shaoran

-esta bien, pero escucha, si me demanda y pierdo mi credibilidad me vas a mantener todo lo que me quede de vida –shaoran asintio alegremente

Ambos regresaban a casa, sakura no habia separado las manos de su vientre desde que yukito le dijera que estaba embarazada, el problema era hacerselo saber a sonomi, ella estaria furiosa, jamas le perdono a su madre que se embarazase de ella tan joven y seguro no se lo perdonaria a ella, y ella que haria, su madre tenia a su padre que la amaba y apoyaba, pero ella? Ella estaba sola.

-voy a hacerme cargo de ese bebé –sakura se volvio a ver a shaoran que ya se habia estacionado frente a la gran casa de la familia daidoji –es mi hijo despues de todo

-gracias –fue la unica respuesta de sakura antes de bajarse del auto y entrar en la casa, el auto de su tia estaba en la cochera lo que significaba que ese seria un laaargo dia...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Septimo**

_**Una Nueva Vida**_

Sakura habia entrado en la casa con la cabeza baja, en su interior, una gran mezcla de emociones se llevaba a cabo, camino a paso lento, tomoyo la esperaba en la sala, no vio a sonomi, posiblemente se encontraba en su habitacion y por el momento era lo mejor. Sentia temor, se horrorizaba al imaginar la cara de disgusto y decepcion de aquella que habia sido su madre en los ultimos años de su vida.

-sakura –llamo silenciosamente tomoyo a su prima, sakura solo asintio levemente y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer como lluvia por sus mejillas –calma no es el fin del mundo, mamá lo entendera

-que es lo que entendere? –pregunto sonomi angustiada de ver a su sobrina en ese estado, sakura se separo de tomoyo con horror –oh vamos sakura que pasa me estas asustando

-lo siento tia, perdoname por favor –suplico sakura mientras mas lagrimas corrian por su rostro

-que sucede? No me digas, debiste algunas materias... no te pongas asi hija, no pasa nada, veremos si existen cursos, te pondre un tutor! –sakura tuvo que dejar salir mas lagrimas al escuchar a su tia

-no debi materias –sonomi le miro espantada, que debio pasarle, que es lo que ella no podria entender?, las dudas, el miedo corrian por todo su cuerpo para estacionarse en su corazon

-dime de una vez por todas que pasa sakura, comienzo a asustarme –la castaña le miro con los ojos turbios, se llevo la mano derecha a la boca para reprimir un sollozo y trato de tomar valor

-yo... voy... es que yo –sakura se llevo las manos a su cabello con desesperacion, algo le evitaba decirselo y ese algo, estaba segura, era su cobardia –estoy embarazada

Sonomi abrio los ojos como platos y se volvio para ver a tomoyo asentir con ternura, pero lo ultimo que sentia sonomi en ese momento era ternura, estaba furiosa y frustada, poco a poco los viejos reencores hacia nadeshko, la madre de sakura, comenzaban a aflorar en su cerebro, las preguntas de toda madre tras un "fracaso" de sus hijos se agaloparon en su mente, ¿que hice mal?, ¿ en que falle?, ¿porque a mi?, sonomi le dio la espalda a sakura, pensando, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, intentando enfrentar la situacion lo mejor posible.

-lo siento sonomi –dijo sakura acercandose a su tia y tocandole el hombro, no podia ver su rostro, pero sabia que estaba devastada, de momento, y como reaccionando ante el rose de la piel tersa de sakura con la suya, sonomi se dio vuelta estrellando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de sakura

-lo siento? LO SIENTO! Es lo unico que puedes decir, te embarazas, vienes y dices lo siento y con eso esperas que las cosas esten bien? Que se supone que eres? –sakura miro a su tia, no con odio, si no con comprension –fui todo lo que necesitaste sakura, te acogi en mi casa, te trate como a una hija, te di la educacion que habria pedido tan solo para una hija mia y asi me pagas?

-dejame explicarte –sakura quedo silenciada tras una dura y fria mirada cargada de furia contenida, esa mirada que ahora sonomi le dedicaria lo que restaba de sus dias

-que vas a explicarme? Que eres una puta y saliste embarazada!

-mamá basta calmate –intervino tomoyo por primera vez

-no voy a calmarme! Quiero que te largues de mi casa! No quiero volver a verte, no se porque confie en ti, tu madre tambien se embarazo joven que podria esperar de ti –sonomi trato de calmarse, pero eso era mision imposible en ese momento –QUE TE LARGUES NO ENTIENDES!

-por favor –rogo sakura con el corazon destrozado, la marca de la mano yacia en su mejilla y un pequeño hilo de sangre se hacia notar en su labio inferior

-largate sakura! Vete ya! Que dira la gente, una indecente en mi casa, una puta!

-mamá es suficiente, esto es grave y a ti solo te importa lo que dira la gente –tomoyo estaba intranquila, jamas penso que su madre fuese a tomar las cosas de esa manera

-toma tus cosas y largate sakura –dijo sonomi dejandose caer pesadamente en el sillon

Sakura echaba sus cosas en las maletas rosas, que alguna vez le habia comprado sonomi para ir a las playas del hawai, no pudo evitar llorar, tomoyo le ayudaba a guardar todo, pero ni ella estaba segura de eso, tenia miedo, miedo por su prima, a donde iria?, que haria?

-lo sabe? –sakura asintio, sabia que tomoyo se referia a shaoran –pidele que te ayude, yo me encargare de mandarte dinero cuando se calmen las cosas, escucha sakura eres fuerte, nada, entiende, nada va a vencerte, voy a apoyarte

Sakura bajo con sus maletas en las manos, tomoyo le ayudaba llevando otra, sonomi seguia en la sala, se puso de pie cuando vio a sakura bajar las escaleras seguida por su hija. La castaña dejo las maletas sobre el suelo de la puerta que la llevaria a la salida y se acerco a su tia, estaba decidida a darle gusto e irse, pero no se iria sin darle al menos un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Se acerco a sonomi y la abrazo, sonomi no reacciono unos segundos, pero despues le empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo y lorgo acomodar otra cachetada en la misma mejilla, sakura lloro amargamente mientras corrio a la salida, no por el golpe que habia recibido, si no porque con este, sonomi le decia que jamas le perdonaria, como nunca perdono a su madre.

Tomoyo miraba aun la puerta, no podia creer que su prima, no, que su hermana se hubiese ido, no podia concebir a su prima lejos de ella, sakura fue durante muchos años su mejor amiga, su hermana y su unica compania en las largas ausencias de su madre y eso no cambiaria por un embarazo, volvio su vista hacia su madre, en cuanto sonomi sintio sobre si la mirada de tomoyo se dejo caer en el blanco sillon de la sala y lloro, como nunca habia llorado, hipando y sollozando sin censura, dejando salir la amargura que albergaba su alma, la que se habia marchado no era solo su sobrina, era su hija... su hija y se habia marchado por aquella puerta.

Eran poco mas de las 10 de la noche sakura aun no se habia decidido a ir a casa de shaoran, pero la ausencia del sol y el frio de la noche ya comenzaban a gritarle a su sentido comun que ya era hora de tomar una decision y dar el paso, se paro frente a la puerta del departamento de shaoran como habia echo esa mañana, con las manos temblorosas toco el timbre y espero, reprimiendo las lagrimas, a que saliera shaoran.

Era tarde seguro iban a dar las 11 de la noche, se levanto de su cama al escuchar el timbre, y se sorprendio nuevamente al ver a sakura temblando, palida y con los ojos vidriosos esperando por el afuera, pudo notar un ligero moreton en su labio inferior y sangre seca en este, su mejilla estaba marcada, era un idiota, el peor idiota de todos, le habia causado un problema enorme, sakura solto sus maletas y las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

-necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche –su voz trataba de sonar firme, pero shaoran pudo escuchar la tristeza y amargura de la que fuese, hace un tiempo, una voz melodiosa.

No tuvo que decir nada, tomo sus maletas y las llevo al cuarto de huespedes, sakura le siguio en silencio, cuando llegaron shaoran le abrazo, le debia tanto, acababa de arruinarle la vida, por su egoismo habia arruinado la vida de la que fuera la unica mujer a la que habia llegado a amar.

Se levanto de buen humor dentro de lo que cabe, se vio en un lugar desconocido para ella, salio de la cama y se dirigio a la cocina, las escenas del dia anterior asaltaron su mente devolviendole la melancolia que habia perdido, vio a shaoran que preparaba algo y se acerco mas para entrar en su campo de vision.

-sientate ya esta listo el desayuno –sakura no dijo nada solo obedecio las palabras del chino

Tras terminar de preparar los hot cakes shaoran tomo su lugar en la mesa y observo largamente a sakura, el chisme no tardaria en regarse por la ciudad, despues de todo era una ciudad pequeña, lo que menos queria es que la reputacion de sakura se viera manchada, solo queria un pretexto para hacerla su esposa y ahora lo tenia, y aunque su sentido comun le gritaba que hiciese lo correcto y dijera la verdad, su corazon le decia "el fin justifica los medios" y en esta ocasion, su corazon habia ganado la batalla, mas no la guerra.

-sakura, esta es una ciudad pequeña, estuve pensando y ya es bastante malo que vivas en mi departamento, la gente comenzara a murmurar –sakura levanto su vista y la poso en la del ambarino

-entiendo, solo dame un dia, conseguire un lugar...

-no, no, no entendiste, lo que quiero decir es que pronto tendras un bebé, hoy voy a adquirir una casa, una bonita y familiar para criar a nuestro hijo o hija y nos casaremos lo mas pronto posible –sakura quedo atonita y quien no, con tales declaraciones

-se daran cuenta que estoy embarazada si apresuramos las cosas –shaoran le miro detenidamente, claro que se darian cuenta, pero de que no estaba embarazada, debia actuar rapido

-es una mala idea para mi imagen vivir juntos sin habernos casado, descuida me hare cargo de todo, en 3 dias habra una recepcion para dar la noticia de nuestra boda, nos casaremos a mas tardar en una semana y media –los ojos de sakura se habian abierto hasta su limite, casarse y tan pronto

-estas seguro? –el castaño solo asintio, termino de desayunar y se fue al despacho.

No podia concentrarse en el trabajo, no es asi como esperaba que fluyeran las cosas, esperaba ir a pedir la mano de sakura y que todo fuese felicidad, pero parecia que con cada nueva decision que tomaba complicaba mas las cosas. Tomo su agenda y le llamo a Nakuru Akizuki, la mejor coordinadora de bodas que existia en el mundo y tambien la que mejor cobraba.

-buenas tardes guapo –saludo nakuru con la voz mas seductura que encontro en su repertorio

-sientate nakuru, lo que tengo que pedirte es como mision imposible

-nada es imposible para mi –le interrumpio la hermosa mujer

-necesito una recepcion en 3 dias para anunciar mi boda, la cual tambien quiero que coordines, quiero casarme en una semana y media

-talvez eso si sea imposible para mi –bromeo la chica ladeando una sonrisa traviesa –descuida me encargare de eso, asi que meiling se arrepintio –afirmo la mujer a lo que shaoran nego

-me caso con el amor de mi vida, meiling quedo en el pasado, sakura kinomoto es mi presente y mi futuro

-ojala tu madre piense lo mismo, nos vemos, hazme llegar la lista de invitados y sus telefonos de contacto –diciendo eso ultimo la chica salio de la oficina.

De pronto las cosas que le parecian tan simples comenzaron a complicarse, casarse habia sido la mejor idea y jamas se arrepentiria pero, como lo tomaria su familia, como lo tomaria la familia de sakura?, como lo tomaria eriol?, que pasaria cuando todos se enterasen de su mentira sobre el embarazo de sakura, eran muchas responsabilidades, todo eso por querer una nueva vida...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Octavo**

_**Bajo El Mismo Techo**_

Habian pasado unas semanas atareadas, sakura se habia encargado de la decoracion de la que seria su nueva casa, shaoran aun vivia en su departamento, por lo que sabia la castaña, la familia de shaoran pasaria unas semanas en la que seria su casa antes de volver a china.

Estaba nerviosa, habia conocido a Ieran Li unos dias atras y lamentablemente ella no habia sido del agrado de su ahora suegra, tomoyo habia estado en la recepcion y seria la madrina de su boda aun en contra de la voluntad de su madre, sonomi no se habia presentado y no lo haria, se habia declarado muerta para sakura kinomoto.

-sakura estas bien, has estado muy pensativa estos ultimos dias –tomoyo mostraba una gran sonrisa, a ella le alegraba la idea de la boda

-tomoyo sabes si eriol estara ahi? Es que como no se presento a la recepcion –la amatista sonrio con amargura

-si, el estara ahi, despreocupate sakura las cosas ya no estan tan mal entre ellos –la castaña sonrio

Shaoran se habia tomado el tiempo de ir a hablar con sonomi y mentirle, hablarle del gran amor que se tenian sakura y el y convencerle de que asistiese a la boda, sonomi acepto tras unos minutos de meditacion, despues de todo shaoran era la unica persona digna de ser su llerno y sakura, dadas las circunstancias, no pudo hacer mejor eleccion.

Esa misma tarde seria su boda, nada ostentosa, solo unos cuantos amigos de ambos y las familias, por supuesto, sakura miro nuevamente su vestido de novia, precioso, se sintio tonta, todo lo que habia deseado estaba ahi, el hombre que amaba, la boda que soño junto a el, incluso el bebé que pasaria a completar su familia, solo faltaba algo, "el amor", el no tenia cabida en la perfecta ecuacion de Shaoran Li, Sakura lo sabia y lo habia aceptado de esa manera, seria una nueva Meiling, la oficial, mientras otras, extraoficiales compartirian su lecho.

La marcha nupcial se escuchaba a lo lejos, un dolor muy parecido a un colico se habia instalado en su vientre, sakura se lo atribuyo a los nervios, miro por la pequeña ventana, logro ver a su tia, quien sabe que habria echo tomoyo para convencerla de asistir, en primera fila se encontraba la familia de shaoran y del otro lado compartiendo la misma importancia de ser primera fila, la familia de sakura, que en realidad consistian en Tomoyo y Sonomi, luego sin previo aviso vio como Eriol se instalaba en esa misma fila quedando casi detras de shaoran y de frente a ella, en cuanto tuviese que ocupar su lugar.

-andando chica! Es tu turno –anuncio rika y sakura cerro los ojos unos segundos tratando de apaciguar los latidos de su corazon.

Camino al ritmo de la marcha nupcial o eso creia, en realidad no podia escuchar nada mas que voces, voces cercanas, voces lejanas, decian cosas que ella no entendia y que realmente no ponia mucho empeño en entender, lentamente y sin una sonrisa en su rostro miro de reojo a las personas que estaban cerca, poso sus ojos en shaoran en cuanto llego al lugar que le correspondia, el padre comenzaba a recitar palabras, las dos hermanas de shaoran comenzaban a llorar y ella desvio su mirada jade de los ojos ambar para posarlos sobre los azules de Eriol, el le miro con ternura, no con dolor, ni con reproche, con simple ternura, luego le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor, a sakura se le cristalizaron los ojos con ese acto y le sonrio de vuelta, estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia el ojiazul

-acepto –dijo la firme voz de shaoran, que ahora le miraba con furia, se arrepentia y la culpaba, tendria que aprender a vivir con eso.

Cuando llego su turno ella dijo "acepto" temblorosa, insegura y con el miedo de estar haciendo un compromiso que seguro no podria llevar a feliz termino.

No se habia acercado a su ahora esposo en lo que iba de la noche, se habia quedado en el lobby sin siquiera quejarse de permanecer parada durante tanto rato, veia como la gente sonreia y le deseaba lo mejor para el futuro, sakura no podia sonreir, el dolor en su vientre se agudizaba y la opresion en su corazon se hacia cada vez mayor, vio a su tia acercarse y bajo la mirada.

-sakura, hija, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero si tu me aseguras que lo amas... yo podre... yo haria un esfuerzo –lo ojos jade no ocultaron la sorpresa, sabia que su tia la adoraba, pero fue inflexible con nadeshko que ni siquiera se caso embarazada como ella

-yo... le amo –sakura sintio de pronto los ojos aguados y esque sabia que no mentia, la verdad le dio un duro golpe, la realidad de ver a su ahora esposo rodeado de mujeres el dia de su boda

-en ese caso, felicidadez y espero que la felicidad reine en tu nuevo hogar –sonomi no espero mas y se abalanzo a los brazos de la castaña, sakura no reprimio las lagrimas que querian salir desde hacia varias horas.

La noche estaba a punto de extinguirse para abrir paso a un nuevo dia, el sol comenzaba a hacer acto de prescencia alumbrando ligeramente la ciudad, sakura miro su celular, eran las 5 de la mañana y shaoran aun seguia hablando con aquellas mujeres, reconocio a kaho y a la secretaria que se encontraba a su lado, pero a las otras no, sakura les miraba con reproche, pero ninguna, por supuesto, tenia la culpa, ella, despues de todo, habia sido una de esas, una "tan inteligente como para amarrar a shaoran" habia dicho Ieran cuando le conocio.

-aun no te habia felicitado –sakura volvio su vista a la familiar voz

-gracias eriol, se que fue inesperado –no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que eriol le interrumpia con un gesto de su mano

-fue bastante esperado, lo supe desde hace mucho, desde el momento en que entre con shaoran a jewerly, debo admitir que pense que tendriamos futuro, pero muy dentro de mi lo sabia y no quice aceptarlo –eriol parecia sereno, que tipo de esposo seria, tan diferente, tan pendiente siempre de sus sentimientos, jamas podria hacer algo que dañase a nadie

-siempre has sido mas observador que yo –sonrio la castaña

-y que shaoran, se que es de mal gusto decirte esto el dia de tu boda pero, si no funciona todavia podemos retomar nuestra relacion –sakura le miro y ambos rieron, al tiempo en que sakura le abrazaba

-eriol, te quiero tanto, que bueno que estes aqui –eriol no entendio bien su reaccion y la adjudico a la emocion del dia de su boda.

-lamento arruinar tu diversion, pero es hora de irnos, sakura te espero en el auto –la castaña le miro con melancolia, jamas le perdonaria el haberlo obligado a casarse, a abandonar su solteria por una mujer que no era la gran meiling

-yo, debo irme eriol –eriol no respondio solo asintio en silencio y deposito un beso en su mejilla

El camino a casa fue demasiado tenso, shaoran no dijo nada y sakura se limito a mirar por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a posar sus rayos en algunas partes de la ciudad, dentro del auto tambien se encontraba ieran, quien iba a quedarse junto a sus dos hijas con ellos, sakura se imaginaba el tormento que sufriria los dias siguientes, Feimei y Futie eran agradables, pero ieran la odiaba y buscaba cualquier pretexto para dejarla en evidencia.

-es demasiado callada –dijo ieran rompiendo el silencio e incomodando a la castaña –meiling siempre tenia de que hablar

-estamos cansados, han sido dias muy agitados, ahora no madre, espera a que termine de amanecer –shaoran parecia disgustado, pero en ese momento no tenia intencion de comenzar una pelea con su madre

-si necesitan cualquier cosa, porfavor no duden avisarme –afirmo sakura mientras ambas hermanas li sonrieron, ya habian llegado a la casa y se disponian a ocupar sus aposentos y descanzar lo que quedaba del dia

-buenas noches, gracias sakura –menciono feimei entrando en la habitacion destinada para ella, sakura solo sonrio

-hasta mañana –futie era un poco reservada, pero eso no le quitaba lo agradable

-bueno madre nosotros nos retiramos, espero que pases buena noche –dijo el ambarino para dirigirse a la habitacion principal

Sakura siguio a su esposo hasta la habitacion, se sento frente al espejo y comenzo a deshacerse del moño que llevaba en el cabello y que comenzaba a crear palpitaciones en su cabeza debido a que ya lo habia tenido mucho tiempo y estaba algo ajustado, shaoran entro en el baño y dio tiempo a que sakura terminase de quitarse el maquillaje y el vestido para colocarse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, se deshizo de las zapatillas plateadas y espero sentada en la cama a que shaoran saliera, pero eso no sucedio pronto y morfeo le gano la batalla metiendole en un profundo sueño.

Shaoran se habia perdido en sus cavilaciones, no podria soportar dormir junto a la mujer de su vida sin siquiera tocarla, ademas desde que habia estado con ella casi un mes atras, no habia estado con nadie y eso comenzaba a traerle consecuencias, salio del baño y vio con ternura que su esposa se habia dormido seguro esperando su turno para entrar al baño. La tomo en brazos y la deposito en su parte de la cama, apago las luces y se acomodo para dormir.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

espero q les haya gusado, no avance mucho xq pienso actualizar pronto posiblemente el miercoles ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Noveno**

_**Una Vida Junto a Ti**_

Los dias habian transcurrido con normalidad, casi una semana desde la polemica boda, los periodicos y noticias anunciaban a la nueva señora Li, sakura habia visto todas las publicaciones con angustia, jamas le gusto ser el centro de atencion, pero de antemano sabía lo que ser la esposa de shaoran li conllevaba.

Estaba en la sala junto a futie, ambas sentadas frente al televisor, feimei y ieran aun seguian dormidas y shaoran aun debia seguir vistiendose para ir al despacho, era aun muy temprano, futie cambiaba de cuando en cuando el canal pues todo lo que habia a esas horas de la mañana eran infomerciales, de la nada sakura sintio el bajon y se escandalizo al instante, se levanto como resorte de su lugar y corrio escaleras arriba para adentrarse en el baño, shaoran le vio entrar como rayo en la habitacion y luego al baño y comenzo a temer lo peor, sakura no salia y ya se le hacia tarde para el trabajo, tuvo que golpear algunas veces la puerta, pero nadie contesto asi que entro sin mas.

Sakura permanecia en shock, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus mejillas mientras ella trataba inutilmente de frenarlas, shaoran se acerco sigilosamente a ella y levanto su rostro con sus manos, ahora si le odiaria, se habia dado cuenta de la mentira con la que la obligo a permanecer a su lado.

-que sucedio? –sakura miro a su esposo y tuvo que reprimir un sollozo

-creo que lo he perdido –shaoran entendio perfectamente a lo que se referia y agradecio que sakura no fuese mas lista –al bebé me refiero

Shaoran suspiro dando tiempo a generar un nuevo plan en su cabeza, buscaba y analizaba las ideas mas retorcidas y desesperadas que podria utilizar, y luego encontrando la respuesta a sus problemas sonrio.

-mi culpa, debi decirte, hace unos dias llamo yukito, el doctor, para decirme que se habia equivocado con los resultados de otra persona, olvide comentarlo –la castaña le vio con esa mirada, tratando de inspeccionarlo, de encontrar mentira en sus ojos pero no lo logro

-no entiendo como se te pudo olvidar algo asi –espeto algo herida, le dolia la manera en que el se lo habia ocultado

-la boda ya habia pasado – y con esas palabras lo entendio, no podia divorciarse, el no lo haria, recordaba que ieran dijo que en su familia solo se casaban una vez, el nunca la dejaria y eso le hizo sentirse feliz involuntariamente

-ya veo, condenados a estar juntos –mentiria si afirmaba que no habia sentido esas palabras destrozarlo por dentro, asi que se separo de ella y le dio la espalda para que no viera su dolor

-si, condenados –repitio mas para el que para sakura y salio de la habitacion sin mirar atras.

Sakura salio del lugar para instalarse nuevamente en el sillon con futie que aun miraba las noticias, la idea de que la boda habia sido apresurada comenzaba a circular por los medios, el embarazo de la castaña ya formaba parte de las especulaciones favoritas de los conductores y reporteros.

-es verdad? –pregunto sutilmente futie, tratando de que su tono agradable le restase importancia a la pregunta

-el que? –la castaña queria evitar el tema, aun le dolia el hecho de que su vientre no albergase un nuevo li

-lo que dice ese conductor –futie parecia serena, incluso distante

-que la boda fue apresurada?, claro que si, que estoy embarazada, eso es mentira –por fin su cuñada se digno a mirarle y pudo ver los ojos rojos de sakura por haber llorado con anterioridad

-supongo que no debo preguntar –dijo con simpleza

-una discucion sin importancia –mintio la castaña

-shaoran puede tener el caracter fuerte, pero te aseguro que te ama y al final es lo que cuenta

La castaña habia sonreido, que shaoran le amara hubiese sido tan lindo, y ahora sentia el horrible dolor en su alma, pues habia perdido lo unico que los mantenia unidos, todas las noches shaoran llegaba demasiado tarde, ya todos dormian y subia las escaleras sigilosamente para meterse en la cama, para evitar la mirada jade, sakura no podia saber que verle despierta seria su perdicion, que el deseo y las ganas de apoderarse de sus labios le carcomia cada noche.

Esa tarde, como cualquier otra, sakura cocinaba junto a ieran, aunque la mayor de las mujeres li no lo admitiera, comenzaba a encariñarse con la castaña, sakura no era como cualquier novia que habia tenido shaoran, incluso no era como meiling, sakura nunca se quejaba de nada y siempre tenia una sonrisa adornando su fino rostro, asi que ese dia ieran decidio que era tiempo de aceptar a su nueva hija.

-sabes sakura nunca habia visto que una mujer permitiese a su marido llegar cada noche tarde sin pedir una explicacion siquiera –sakura tomo el comentario como una nueva critica a su matrimonio

-es por el trabajo –atajo rapidamente

-aun asi, escuchame sakura, pidele explicaciones, acaban de casarse y pareciera que solo los une la costumbre como a los viejitos, shaoran a veces necesita mano dura –ieran le sonrio y sakura tuvo el atino de devolverle la sonrisa

-mamá, eriol esta aqui –anuncio feimei entusiasmada

-lamento haberme presentado sin avisar, shaoran me invito a comer para aprovechar a saludarles –el ojiazul llevaba una enorme sonrisa

-excusas y mas excusas, pareciera que no te importamos, llevamos aqui casi una semana y apenas te dignas a aparecer –bromeo futie dandole un abrazo

Shaoran miraba la escena desde un lugar un tanto alejado, sakura salio de la cocina para unirse a las mujeres que saludaban agradablemente al que fuese su novio, la castaña no evito sonreir.

-pero si es la mas hermosa mujer del mundo, no cabe duda que todas las mujeres infinitamente bellas tienen que ser Li –dijo bromeando eriol dirijiendose a sakura, mientras todas reian alegremente, shaoran miraba todo con furia contenida

-que bueno que has venido eriol –la castaña coloco su mano derecha en el pecho del ojiazul para acercarse y depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Eriol retuvo la mano de la castaña sobre su pecho por mas tiempo del que se veia correcto, sus miradas se cruzaron durante algunos minutos, minutos que parecieron interminables para shaoran, sakura rompio la magia del momento separandose un poco y liberando sutilmente su mano del agarre de eriol, el acto no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las mujeres li, que observaban a shaoran con desconcierto.

-porque no pasamos a comer –hablo el chino y todos asintieron

Shaoran habia tomado la mano de su esposa mas fuerte de lo necesario, la llevo hasta la cocina y le dio un ligero empujon para que quedase contra la pared, no habia manera de que escapase, sus ojos ambar ahora parecian mucho mas oscuros y los rasgos tan finos y masculinos de su rostro ahora parecian mas toscos, mientras su mandibula se tensaba y su cerebro trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-crees que permitire eso sakura? –la "señora li" estaba estupefacta por su actitud y su rostro denotaba que no entendia de lo que hablaba –a mi no me pongas esa cara de niña ingenua, me doy cuenta de lo que haces, coqueteando con eriol en mi propia casa, frente a mi, eres una sinverguenza

-no tienes derecho –espeto molesta sakura –con que cara me reclamas si cada dia otra me sustituye en mis obligaciones conyugales, si frente a mi has estado mas cerca de lo que debieras con muchas de aquellas mujeres

-el es mi mejor amigo –contraataco shaoran y sakura sintio un gancho al corazon, no era por ella, a el le daba lo mismo con quien estuviese ella, era por su amigo, por eriol

-descuida, para la proxima buscare a alguien que no sea tu amigo, es mas que no tenga ni la menor idea de quien eres –sakura se solto del agarre del chino y comenzo a caminar con direccion al comedor

-ah no sakura, esto aun no termina, no habra proxima, tu seras solo mia porque lo juraste ante Dios, porque no sabes en donde te metiste cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa

Esas palabras marcaron a sakura, que demonios se creia ese patan que tenia por esposo, ya no estaban en el medievo, si ella tenia que respetarlo el tambien a ella o es que la ley de ojo por ojo diente por diente habia sido olvidada? Pues no para sakura, se sento frente a eriol y shaoran se sento justo a lado de su esposa, depositando un beso amenazador en sus labios, si, debia acostumbrarse a eso tambien, si shaoran la besaba era para decirle al mundo que le pertenecia a shaoran li, no porque la quisiese, si no porque era su esposa y eso significaba que era una de las chicas del haren que shaoran li se habia construido.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

buuuu, no pude subir ayer u.u pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo que sigue y cha chan! no fue todo un drama el que sakura se diese cuenta de su NO embarazo jaja. ahora que seguira? faltan aun unos cuantos capitulos para el final ;D!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Décimo**

_**El Abuelo Li**_

Los ultimos dias habian sido insoportables en la casa de la familia Li, Shaoran llegaba cada dia mas tarde, todo habia explotado el dia anterior cuando shaoran decidio que era buena idea no llegar a dormir, sakura estaba furiosa, sin embargo no fue ella quien inicio la pelea del siglo, habia sido ieran li junto a sus dos hijas, sakura no intervino, simplemente miro a shaoran a los ojos y subio para acomodar sus cosas en la habitacion de los huespedes, ninguna de las li pudo criticar su actitud.

Como todos los dias sakura se habia levantado temprano, salio de la cama, se vistio a prisa y salio de la habitacion, en el piso de abajo, solo futie miraba el televisor, la castaña entro en la cocina y sirvio dos vasos de leche, se sento a lado de futie y le ofrecio uno de los vasos que llevaba, mientras futie cambiaba los canales.

-buenos dias familia –shaoran utilizaba ese tono sarcastico e hiriente que futie capto a la perfeccion, la noche anterior habia sido muy tensa, por ello ninguna se digno a contestar –oh vamos aun siguen enojadas? Puedo creerlo de ti futie, pero no de mi adorada esposa

Sakura intento con todas sus ganas reprimir las lagrimas pero, estas comenzaron a colarse y marcharon al ritmo de la tristeza, shaoran quedo estupefacto, jamas penso que la chica pudiese ser tan sensible, la ultima vez que la habia visto llorar fue cuando sonomi la habia corrido de su casa.

-compermiso –atino a decir sakura antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba

-shaoran esto no esta funcionando, deberias poner mas de tu parte –shaoran no contesto a su hermana, simplemente tomo su portafolio y salio de la casa

El dia transcurrio para shaoran rutinario, sakura por su parte habia pasado el dia con tomoyo, ya que se iria a inglaterra al dia siguiente en la mañana.

-ya quita esa cara sakura –la amatista trataba, por todos los medios posibles, de animar a su amiga

-no puedo creer que el tiempo se haya ido tan pronto, lo desperdicie mucho, no quiero que te vayas tomoyo –sakura sentia nuevas lagrimas estacionarse en sus ojos

-porque no te quedas esta noche conmigo –sakura nego enseguida, es verdad que las cosas con sonomi se habian arreglado, sin embargo aun no estaban del todo bien –tienes razon, vendras a despedirme?

-no creo que me sea posible, pero mira, es para ti –menciono sakura entregandole a tomoyo la cadena que sus padres le habian dado, con un dije de estrella –no me olvides y escribeme, que anticuado, mandame correos, estare gustosa de leerlos

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y dejaron que las lagrimas anduviesen a sus anchas por los rostros femeninos, rieron juntas al verse en ese estado tan tonto y lamentable, ambas sabian que las cosas no volverian a ser las mismas, primero porque sakura era una mujer casada y segundo por que tomoyo estaria demasiado lejos.

Sakura volvio a casa caminando, eso le daria tiempo de meditar un poco las cosas, caminaba con la mirada gacha, mirando de cuando en cuando el cielo, ya no tenia motivos de nada, sonomi se iria con tomoyo a inglaterra, despues de todo tenia una extension de la joyeria en ese lugar, sakura no tenia mas familiares y aunque los li se habian portado de maravilla no podia considerarlos su familia.

-sakura llegas muy tarde, apurate, hay buenas noticias –feimei entro a la casa casi arrastrando a la castaña

-por fin llegas sakura, decidimos que adelantaremos el viaje y nos vamos a china –hablo ieran un poco mas emocionada que de costumbre

-no te parece buena idea cariño? Todos nos vamos a china –el sonido de alerta comenzo a taladrar su cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su esposo

-todos? –estaba aterrada, horrorizada, ir a china era lo ultimo que la castaña querria, en china estaba meiling, en china no conocia a nadie, en china todo seria peor

Las pocas horas que duro el vuelo habia mirado por la ventana, no queria dormir y despertar en un lugar ajeno, en los asientos traseros feimei y futie dormian placidamente mientras mas atras ieran leia un libro, shaoran habia permanecido callado, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su esposa, ¿porque habia decidido aceptar pasar unos dias en china?, facil, porque sabia que las cosas con sakura iban de mal en peor, porque queria darle la oportunidad de conocerlo tal cual era y porque sabia que su sensibilidad se debia a la marcha de tomoyo y seguro tomoeda en estos momentos, para sakura, seria un lugar aun mas desolado que dias anteriores.

-a prisa sakura, conoceras a toda la familia, la pequeña shiefa te caera tan bien –grito feimei apurando el paso

-no olvides a wei y al abuelo –completo futie

-seguro vas a identificarte con tsubame es tan linda y tambien es japonesa –sakura miraba a las 3 mujeres li con desconcierto y algo de horror

-sakura –llamo shaoran y la jalo del brazo para alejarla momentaneamente de su familia –escucha, se que esto no funciona pero, es mi familia y quiero que finjamos al menos durante los dias que estemos aqui –sakura asintio y se encamino junto a su esposo

-todo bien? –pregunto feimei en cuanto ambos castaños estuvieron a su lado

-si, solo arreglabamos las cosas –atajo shaoran mirando a su esposa asentir con una sonrisa

Habian pasado dos dias y la verdad es que china no habia resultado tan terrorifico como lo habia imaginado, tsubame resulto ser una chica japonesa de 14 años que era protegida de ieran, era una chica extremadamente inteligente, con el cabello rubio, casi tan alta como sakura y los ojos grises, sonreia en todo momento y no habia querido despegarse de sakura desde que la conocio, otra que parecia pegada a sakura era shiefa, la unica hija de futie, esta ultima nunca llevaba a shiefa en sus viajes ya que la pequeña no hablaba, asentia o negaba, incluso en ocasiones lloraba porque los demas no le entendian, no era muda, sakura lo supo por la misma futie, simplemente dejo de hablar cuando su padre murio, a pesar de haberle llevado con todos los especialistas, la pequeña de tan solo 6 años no decia ni hola.

-sakura, niñas vengan a saludar al abuelo li –sakura estaba emocionada ya que era el unico personaje que no conocia

-pero mira nada mas que belleza, que linda eres mi niña, ven vamos podemos tomar el te en el jardin ien no va a enojarse –sakura miro desconcertada al anciano

-el abuelo es ya muy viejo, olvida las cosas a menudo, abuelo no soy ien, soy shaoran, ien, mi padre se caso con ieran, mi madre, lo recuerdas? –hablo tiernamente shaoran y sakura quedo conmovida

-oh si es verdad, ieran, ella jamas paso la prueba –ieran se sonrojo de inmediato, dicha prueba consistia en un plato de cocina tradicional, pero ieran era una chica acostumbrada a las comodidades y no sabia cocinar cuando contrajo matrimonio con ien

-ven abuelo, sentemonos en el jardin, sakura siempre cuenta grandes historias –hablo tsubame tomando al anciano del brazo

Horas mas tarde todos permanecian atentos a las historias de aventuras magicas que sakura contaba, de osos de peluche gigantes y de grandes angeles de cabello plateado, incluso el abuelo que solia moverse de lugar cada 10 minutos se habia quedado sentado en su sitio, alentando a sakura a continuar.

-bueno es hora de que me vaya a dormir, ¿quien viene conmigo? –tsubame y shiefa se pararon enseguida y siguieron a sakura

-no se de donde la sacaste, pero es magnifica, perfecta, casi tanto como tu abuela, el amor que le tienes puede verse en tus ojos y el que ella te tiene a ti casi quema, hacen una gran pareja –el abuelo bostezaba mientras decia aquellas palabras, shaoran no recordaba que el abuelo se expresase asi de alguna mujer y eso le confirmo algo, un secreto para todos, sakura seria su esposa hasta que el muriera, se encargaria de ello.

Una luz habia despertado a shaoran, pero no a sakura, se sento en la cama y vio a su pequeña sobrina parada en la puerta, sonrio, seguro tendria miedo otra vez, sakura se desperezo un poco y vio a la pequeña shiefa que parecia una estatua.

-tuviste una pesadilla? –pregunto sakura aun somnolienta, lo que hizo a shaoran sonreir, shiefa nego con su cabeza –tienes miedo? –la pequeña volvio a negar y se acerco para pararse a la orilla de la cama

Shaoran tomo a shiefa en brazos y la subio a la cama, se levanto y cerro la puerta, luego se acomodo a lado de shiefa

-tienes sueño? –pregunto el ambarino, pero shiefa ni siquiera lo miro, su mirada estaba clavada en sakura como si quisiese decirle algo

-no puedo entenderte shiefa, tienes que decirmelo, aun si lloras no podre entenderte –apremio sakura, shiefa tenso la mandibula en un claro gesto de disgusto

-llevame contigo –los esposos abrieron los ojos como platos no solo por que la pequeña habia hablado si no por la magnitud de las palabras

-no puedo, tu madre estaria muy triste y no solo ella tambien el abuelo, feimei y tu abuelita

-mamá no me quiere, ella le dijo a tia fei que le dolia verme porque me parezco a mi padre –sakura tomo a la niña y la acuno en sus brazos

-no seas tontita, es porque le recordabas que el amor de su vida se ha ido, pero ella fue fuerte por ti, puedes ir con ella abrazarla y decirle que la quieres, por eso es tu madre –la niña miro a sakura con una tierna mirada

-que hara ella? –pregunto un tanto mas entusiasmada shiefa

-te abrazara y seguro llorara de alegria y a partir de ahi seran una familia

-y si no es asi puedo ir contigo?

-si, si no es asi, puedes venir conmigo –shiefa sonrio y tomo el control remoto, puso caricaturas y se acomodo entre shaoran y sakura

La noche fue interminable para shaoran, ambas chicas, sakura y shiefa, reian y comentaban sobre las series que a el le parecian estupidas, jamas penso que alguien de verdad se divirtiese viendo disney channel, parecia que ambas habian visto esas series hasta el cansancio pues hasta se sabian sus dialogos. Cuando el ambarino se levanto ya todos estaban desayunando, ya pronto seria hora de volver a tomoeda, no podia prolongar su estadia pues debia trabajar, miro a shiefa comer cereal torpemente y sakura le ayudaba, futie se sento en la entrada al jardin, mirando el horizonte, shiefa miro a sakura y esta solo le dijo "es un trato", eso basto para que la pequeña se parase de su lugar y se acercara a su madre.

-mamá... te quiero mucho –dijo la pequeña insegura, temerosa de poder recibir un rechazo de su madre

Tal como habia dicho sakura, futie le abrazo y lloro llenandola de besos, shiefa sonreia y abrazaba con más fuerza a su madre.

Era casi medio dia y ya debian irse, sakura se despidio de todos de la manera mas melancolica y dramatica posible, lloraban y se prometian visitarse nuevamente, shaoran miraba la escena con algo de alegria, su familia aceptaba a sakura y ella ya los adoraba, sakura entro en la limosina que les llevaria al aeropuerto y shaoran se despidio del abuelo.

-conozco tu secreto, no lo arruines, ella es la mujer correcta, si la dejas ir vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida.

Las palabras del abuelo bastaron para sumir a shaoran en un mundo de pensamientos en donde sakura no estaria, medito mucho y estaba de acuerdo con el abuelo, pero que podia hacer, ella lo odiaba y el no podria cambiarlo.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

ok... no hubo mucho avance jajaja pero faltan como 2 o 3 capis para concluir esta historia, asi que las cosas se iran enredando mas para dar paso al progreso xD! nos leemos el proximo lunes!

por cierto gracias por todos los reviews recibidos ;D!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Undecimo**

_**La Verdad**_

-buenos dias –saludo shaoran a la castaña mientras la última entraba en la cocina

-buenos dias –contesto de buena gana la ojiverde mientras se servia un vaso de leche

-ven sakura sientate hablaremos un poco antes de que me vaya a trabajar – la aludida no evito sonreir por el tono alegre que impregnaba el ambarino a sus frases –veras –continuo el ambarino una vez que sakura habia tomado asiento –esta noche habra un coctel, seria de muy mal gusto que estando casado apareciera con otra mujer, la prensa estara ahi

-ya veo, ahora que estamos hablando de manera seria, hace unos dias hable con rika, una amiga, me he perdido las fechas de inscripcion a la universidad, asi que esperaba poder llevar unas materias para regularizarme y entrar normal el siguiente semestre –shaoran saco su cartera

-toma, tiene lo suficiente para que vayas de compras y realices los tramites, pagues tus materias y si te hace falta me dices –sakura tomo la tarjeta de debito que le ofrecia

-muchas gracias, tambien esperaba poder tener un auto, ya sabes para moverme, cuando uno lleva materias son generalmente escalonadas y no quiero que el chofer de tantas vueltas, seria uno sencillo

-hablaremos de eso mas tarde, ahora debo irme –el ambarino tomo su portafolio y salio del lugar mientras sakura reia alegremente

-a que soy una desvergonzada dorothy –la mucama le miro apenada y asintio casi imperceptiblemente

Ese dia en especial se encontraba de muy buen humor, caminaba por una de las plazas mas exclusivas de la ciudad mientras se media tantos vestidos como podia, al final se decidio por uno color esmeralda, era pegado y enmarcaba sus curvas, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, la forma straple dejaba visibles las lineas que delineaban su busto, sakura aprecio la ligera abertura en el costado derecho, un toque sin duda sensual, tentador, insinuante; para acompañarlo compro un elegante chal, no sabia si habria frio mas tarde. Se paso por una zapateria donde adquirio un par de zapatillas finisimas plateadas, con pedreria, amaba esos zapatos.

Para las 4 de la tarde todo estaba listo, habia comprado todo cuanto necesitaba, incluso habia echo una cita en el salon de belleza, se veria preciosa y esta vez ninguna kaho la opacaria.

Caminaba por la plaza con el chofer detras de ella, diviso su perfume favorito, "olor a cerezas", no dudo en llevarselo, le dolian las piernas y tenia hambre, asi que entro en un pequeño restaurante de comida rapida, pidio hamburguesa, papas y refresco, luego se sento junto a eriol; lo habia visto al entrar en aquel lugar, pero el parecia triste.

-sakura es un milagro –dijo el ojiazul al notar a sakura

-si, estaba haciendo unas compras y muero de hambre, por cierto el milagro es verte tan solo –bromeo la castaña

-iba a comer con shaoran pero me dijo que tenia un asunto importante que atender

La comida fue amena platicaron de trivialidades, eriol aun se mostraba melancolico cuando tocaban el tema de shaoran, le dolia que ya no pudiesen ser los mejores amigos, sakura vio su reloj, era ya muy tarde casi las 6 y aun debia ir a su casa a bañarse, se puso de pie.

-ha sido un gusto eriol pero de verdad que me tengo que ir –el aludido solo sonrio

-sakura, tengo que decirte algo importante

-habla rapido que de verdad voy muy atrasada

-me he enamorado –sakura solo le miro seriamente y eriol sonrio nerviosamente

-es una gran noticia!

-no te parece ironico, la persona a quien mas confianza le tengo es mi ex –ambos rieron

-eriol de verdad que llevo prisa, te marcare el fin de semana tal vez podamos desayunar y platicar sobre la chica

-bien

Ambos se abrazaron por mas tiempo del que lo haria cualquier tipo de amigo y no habia ningun otro sentido en ese abrazo, mas que la verdadera amistad que ahora estaba naciendo, pero shaoran no podia saber eso, por eso cuando los habia visto abrazandose se alejo, preferia no darse por enterado, que ella pensara que le veia la cara, preferia eso a enfrentarla y que ella lo abandonase.

Para cuando sakura llego a casa shaoran se estaba bañando, asi que ella aprovecho para hacer lo mismo rapidamente y salir de la casa nuevamente segun ella sin que su esposo lo notase, volvio pasadas las 7 ya maquillada y peinada se asomo a la cocina y no vio a shaoran, subio las escaleras y entro en su habitacion, se coloco el vestido lo mas rapido y delicadamente posible, se calzo las zapatillas, rebusco entre sus cajones y encontro el brazalete de esmeraldas que tia sonomi le habia regalado varios años antes en su cumpleaños numero 15, tomo el chal y bajo lentamente las escaleras, shaoran estaba en la sala de espera, precisamente esperando, se puso de pie cuando vio a sakura, se veia perfecta el lo sabia pero no lo diria, maldicion! No parecia una niña y eso ya comenzaba a afectarle a su cerebro y a otras partes de su cuerpo.

En un silencio casi incomodo, subieron al auto y el silencio se prolongo hasta que llegaron al lugar, sakura le miro de reojo no le habia dirijido la palabra y esa mañana se veia muy alegre, seguro algo malo habia pasado en el trabajo, asi que era su deber romper el silencio.

-sabes si eriol estara ahi? –la mandibula del ambarino se tenso al oir ese nombre, esque esa chica no tenia verguenza, no tenia ni el mas minimo respeto por su matrimonio, decidio ignorar su pregunta y calmarse un poco.

Entraron en el lugar, sakura observo todo con elegancia, el lugar estaba finamente decorado, cada rincon de este estaba exquisito, camino lentamente junto a su esposo.

-shao!, crei que no llegarias, es algo tarde –saludo la voz aterciopelada y sensual de kaho, la odiaba pero tenia que admitir que la mujer era muy guapa y sensual

-no iba a perderme la celebracion –asi que era una celebracion, en vista de que estaba siendo ignorada olimpicamente y que las posibilidades de que esto cambiase eran muy pocas, camino hacia una mesa, tomo una copa de vino tinto de un mesero y se dedico a observar el lugar

-tambien tienes problemas para adaptarte? –la castaña miro a la dueña de la voz, era preciosa, una chica un poco mas baja que ella, rubia de ojos miel y un pronunciado escote

-si, si quieres puedes sentarte –la rubia sonrio y se sento a lado de sakura

-no te pierdes de mucho, siempre hablan de lo mismo, cotilleos sobre compañeras de trabajo, las peleas entre eriol y shaoran y lo inadecuada que es la esposa del licenciado li –sakura sonrio

-y es inadecuada? –pregunto la ojiverde tratando de obtener informacion

-no la conozco, pero dicen que es demasiado joven para el, algunos incluso dicen que se caso con el por su dinero, otros, los que gustan de inventar chismes incluso dicen que esta embarazada, pero hasta la fecha no han confirmado la existencia de un pequeño li –sakura sonrio con algo de ironia

-talvez solo se aman –la rubia le miro seriamente

-no lo se, es tambien una posibilidad, segun se dice el ya no frecuenta a tantas mujeres, pero si me lo preguntas yo creo que se ha vuelto mas discreto –la castaña suspiro, nada podia hacerse sabia eso desde el momento en que se enamoro de el

-la discrecion tambien es un don..., cual es tu nombre? –respondio la ojiverde

-suzane, suzane filand

-un gusto suzane, soy sakura kinomoto

-la esposa de... oh cuanto lo siento

-descuida, ya se como es esto y si me lo preguntas yo tambien pienso que se ha vuelto mas discreto –ambas chicas sonrieron con complicidad, pero la rubia pudo distinguir el dolor en la mirada jade.

Habia pasado casi una hora desde que habia visto a su esposa platicando con suzane, sepa la divinidad de que habian estado hablando, ahora no la veia por ningun lado y extrañamente tampoco a eriol, ya habia recorrido la barra, el jardin, incluso la terraza y no la habia visto, se negaba a entrar en las habitaciones y descubrir aquello de lo que no queria enterarse.

Se acerco a lilia su secretaria para charlar un poco, pero su vista examinaba cada parte del lugar en busca de su esposa o de su examigo, despues de unos minutos los vio, venian del segundo piso y shaoran no pudo evitar pensar lo peor, el vestido de sakura arrugado, su peinado un tanto alborotado y el que fuese un intacto maquillaje se habia vuelto un maquillaje matutino, de esos que aparecen al despertar, vio con furia al ojiazul y se acerco con una sonrisa falsa que engañaba a sakura pero no a eriol. A pesar de todo eriol disculpaba a su amigo, el no tenia manera de saber que sakura habia estropeado su vestido manchandolo con vino y el solo le habia ayudado a limpiarlo un poco, su peinado y maquillaje se habian arruinado cuando la castaña se saco el vestido para poder limpiarlo mejor.

-sakura es hora de irnos –ambos se despidieron

Durante el trayecto a la salida shaoran se mostro mas posesivo, la tomo de la cintura y la dirijio hasta el auto, abrio la puerta para que su esposa subiera y arranco el auto para llegar pronto a su morada.

El sonido del motor del auto habia cesado, lo que avisaba a la ojiverde que ya habian llegado a la casa, se desperezo mientras el ambarino abria la puerta del copiloto y ayudaba a su esposa a bajar, entraron en la casa, al verla caminar por delante de el, shaoran sintio la sangre hervir, como podia estar con eriol si su esposo era el. Tomo su brazo en el aire y la atrajo hacia el de una manera que podia rozar en lo violento, sakura parpadeo un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño, pero shaoran era mas rapido y ya habia censurado sus labios con un beso exigente casi urgente, la castaña no pudo decir nada mientras se estremecia al contacto con los labios masculinos.

Shaoran la levanto en brazos dirigiendola a su habitacion, ya que aun dormian en habitaciones separadas, la depositó sobre la cama y sakura no pudo evitar pensar que para el castaño no era más que un juguete, una muñequita con la que el podia jugar cuando se le plazca. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad e intento separarse de el, se puso de pie lo mas rapido posible y casi corrio hasta su habitacion, se deshizo el peinado, se coloco la pijama y se metio en su cama. Horas mas tarde se arrepintio, debio quedarse, talvez su marido desquitaria su rechazo con una cualquiera o peor aun con kaho.

-eres mi esposa –declaro shaoran abriendo precipitadmente la puerta y acercandose a la cama de la ojiverde –lo sabes verdad? –La castaña asintio en silencio –entonces no puedes estar con nadie mas que conmigo entiendes? –sakura se desconcerto

-no entiendo de que me estas hablando

-solo conmigo puedes acostarte, no puedes andar revolcandote con nadie mas – la castaña no pudo evitar enfurecerse

Shaoran volvio a besarla con urgencia y pasion desenfrenada, al principio sakura forcejeo pero luego, rindiendose, se dejo llevar. El ambarino proporcionaba caricias tiernas y cargadas de deseo, sakura correspondio, sus brazos se enrrollaban alrededor de su nuca, la castaña gimio cuando sintio la lengua de su marido posarse en su cuello y sus manos acariciar sus pechos, era la tentacion del diablo, pensaba sakura incoherentemente, no podia juzgar a las otras mujeres, incluso, en el momento en que su esposo se aventuro a acariciar su sexo, penso que debia ser pecado privar a alguien de tal placer.

Shaoran acariciaba, lamia, palpaba cada rincon de su mujer, sakura por su parte, mas exitada y urgida, devolvia las caricias suplicantes, shaoran lo sabia.

-tienes que prometerlo –dijo con la respiracion entrecortada el ambarino –promete que no seras de nadie mas, solo mia, que solo yo podre estar dentro de ti por el resto de tu vida –sakura le miro con cierta amargura, el aun pensaba que tenia algo con eriol, no podia saber que el fue el primero, el unico, el ultimo

-lo prometo –concedio la castaña, como habia concedido meses antes el matrimonio

-una promesa es para cumplirse –advirtio el ambarino

La respuesta de sakura fue un gemido mas cuando su esposo se introdujo en ella y comenzaron una danza en las nubes, al mismo ritmo, siguiendo el mismo compás. Shaoran la amaba y sakura lo amaba, ambos habian entregado su corazon aunque el otro no lo supiera.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Duodecimo**

_**Mundo de Fantasia**_

Sakura fue la primera en levantarse, sonrio cuando vio a shaoran aun durmiendo a su lado, se puso de pie y se metio al baño, debia darse una buena ducha para despues terminar los tramites en la universidad, era la primera vez que amanecia con shaoran a su lado, siempre se habia ido con algun pretexto, el trabajo, habitaciones separadas etc. Eso no habia ocurrido ese dia, termino de ducharse y salio con una toalla.

Shaoran ya se habia despertado, salio de la cama al ver a su esposa cruzar la puerta del baño con una toalla alrededor, se acerco a ella y le sonrio, la castaña bajo el rostro al divisar al ambarino desnudo, su perfecto cuerpo era digno de admirarse pero en ese momento las imagenes de la noche anterior le ponian muy nerviosa. Shaoran tomo su menton y beso sus labios con ternura, luego, con una de sus manos se deshizo de la toalla, tomo a su esposa en brazos y la tumbo en la cama para besarla con ferocidad y hacerla, como la noche anterior, su mujer.

-debo ir a trabajar –dijo el castaño como despedida, saliendo de la cama y llendo a su habitacion

Sakura durmio unas horas mas, para despues pararse corriendo y salir a la universidad, camino con la alegria tatuada en el rostro, aunque queria no podia deshacerce de la estupida e infantil sonrisa que ahora surcaba sus labios, incluso el que le hubiesen echo falta papeles no la enojo, esa mañana habia recibido una camioneta bmw, finisima de parte de shaoran, estaba extasiada.

Llego a su casa y escucho el telefono que nadie parecia atender, asi que lo tomo y contesto.

-si diga

-sakura? Pense que saldrias

-si, asi fue, estoy llegando, me faltaron algunos papeles, que sucede?

-me olvide una carpeta importante en el estudio de la casa, puedes pedirle al chofer que me la traiga porfavor?

-llevare los papeles que me faltan a la universidad, esta muy cerca del despacho si quieres te los llevo

-bien, es una carpeta roja, te veo aqui –fue lo ultimo que escucho pues el ambarino ya habia colgado.

Tomo los papeles que le hacian falta, paso por la carpeta y los echo en el auto, se miro en el espejo, bajo del auto y entro a su habitacion, iria al despacho lo que significaba que kaho y otras asechadoras estarian ahi, debia verse increible, tomo un vestido casual holgado tipo marinero en azul marino y se coloco un cinturon rojo, se calzo sus zapatillas rojas y salio a toda prisa, paso por la universidad a dejar los papeles, salio tan velozmente como pudo.

-sakura! Espera –la aludida volteo y se encontro con rika sasaki

-rika hola, que haces aqui?

-tomo cursos de verano, iba a preguntarte tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-pues no y shaoran trabaja hasta tarde

-porque no vienes con chiharu y conmigo, iremos a ver peliculas y comer chucherias a su casa

-suena bien, pasare al despacho dejare ahi unos papeles y luego les alcanzo

Ambas chicas se despidieron y sakura subio a su auto, condujo hasta el despacho y entro ahi caminando sensualmente cautivando todas las miradas masculinas, los comentarios se hacian notar, sabia que ocurriria algo asi porque ella jamas, desde que se caso, habia ido nuevamente al despacho, se paro delante de la oficina de shaoran y vio a lilia, llevaba ya bastante tiempo trabajando como su secretaria.

-podrias decirle al licenciado que sakura li viene a verlo

La chica solo asintio y marco la extencion de su jefe, demoro algunos minutos hablando con el, sonreia y eso alerto a sakura, si le hacia un desplante como decirle que dejara los papeles a la secretaria se enojaria y armaria un alboroto, ademas le pediria el divorcio, bueno lo ultimo no, pero si tendria que atenerse a la pelea del siglo

-señora li, señora –sakura salio de sus cavilaciones para mirar enrojecida a la secretaria

-adelante

-gracias

Entro en la pequeña oficina, la recorrio lentamente con la mirada, hacia mucho que no estaba ahi, esta vez habia mas fotos familiares, del abuelo li, sus hermanas, su sobrina, incluso de tsubame, pero no habia ninguna de ella, tampoco es que esperase que hubiese una de ella, involuntariamente se enojo, asi que arrojo, lo mas sutilmente que su ira le permitio, la carpeta al escritorio.

-mal dia? –pregunto el castaño al ver la actitud de su esposa

-algo asi –fue la simple respuesta de la ojiverde

-tratare de llegar temprano a casa, tomoyo llamo y dijo que estaria de visita –sakura sonrio a mas no poder

-tomoyo aqui! Por dios! Es increible, a que hora llega, deberia preparar algo delicioso

-en realidad solo pasara a saludar, dijo que solo habia vuelto por unos documentos importantes y queria aprovechar el viaje, nos vera a las 7

-genial! Me da tiempo de ir a ver unas peliculas con rika y chiharu –decia la castaña más para si que para su marido –debo irme

Shaoran le acompaño hasta su auto, todos los miraban extrañados y no era para menos, el castaño habia pasado su brazo por los hombros de sakura al tiempo en que hablaban de los planes que tendrian para esa noche con tomoyo. Cuando la pareja de esposos salieron, todos se aglomeraron en las ventanas, shaoran lo noto y no pudo evitar sonreir, sakura le miro con complicidad, el ambarino abrio la puerta del auto a Sakura, quien entro en este, luego, su esposo se agacho lo suficiente para depositar un beso sutil que ella correspondio y que al cabo de unos minutos se hizo mas exigente, fue shaoran quien se separo sutilmente de ella con un corto beso.

Cuando shaoran entro nuevamente a su oficina ya escuchaba los rumores y esperaba que estos llegasen hasta eriol, queria que no se acercase mas a ella y que ella entendiera de una buena vez que el era su esposo y que se encargaria de que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Sakura se habia divertido como en los viejos tiempos, habian charlado de chicos, se entero del gran escandalo que ahora rodeaba a rika y esta lo habia confirmado, se habia involucrado con un profesor de la universidad y al parecer no se arrepentia de ello, chiharu la apoyaba y sakura ni siquiera estaba segura, pero al final rika se veia muy enamorada.

Llego a su casa con la emocion en todo el cuerpo, veria a tomoyo!, camino a paso lento y sin hacer ruido, habia visto el auto en la cochera y queria sorprenderla, avanzo por la estancia, paso por la cocina, el comedor y luego escucho la voz de su prima proveniente de la sala, se acerco lo suficiente, pero algo en la conversacion que la amatista sostenia con shaoran la dejo paralizada.

-asi que te has enamorado –suspiro la amatista, mientras a sakura le palpitaba con fuerza el corazon

-si, es la primera vez en toda mi vida que una mujer me hace sentir asi, enamorado –la castaña sintio su corazon quebrarse, no sabia de quien hablaban aunque albergaba esperanzas de que se tratase de ella

-sakura lo sabe? –la pregunta formulada por su prima fue suficiente para darle una respuesta

-aun no, no se lo he dicho, no se como vaya a reaccionar, es tan sensible y si descubre todos mis engaños temo que quiera divorciarse y crear un gran escandalo –no quizo escuchar mas, seco sus lagrimas y regreso el camino andado para andarlo nuevamente haciendo mas ruido para censurar las palabras de su esposo y de su prima.

Cuando tomoyo la vio la abrazo y sakura no evito derramar lágrimas, alego que se trataban de lágrimas de alegria, aunque tomoyo no estaba tan segura. Cuando estuvo muy entrada la noche y tomoyo se retiro, sakura subio a su habitacion a dormir, evito a su esposo cuando este quizo hablar con ella diciendo que estaba muy cansada, no estaba preparada para oir lo mucho que shaoran amaba a otra, tampoco iba a aceptar seguir en un matrimonio si su esposo no la amaba, por eso habia decido irse, era lo mejor, lloro en su habitacion hasta que no pudo mas y se quedo dormida, al dia siguiente seria libre para elegir, fueron los rayos del sol quienes la despertaron, sus maletas ya listas la aguardaban en la entrada y una vida por delante le abria paso al sufrimiento, que estaba segura, desapareceria con el tiempo.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

bueno ps ya avanzando... ya se acerca el final d esta historia, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, ya tengo nuevas ideas para otros fic, sin embargo me abstengo d escribirlo para poder terminar los que aun tengo en proceso ;D, nos leemos luego!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Decimotercero**

_**Sin Ti, Sin Mi**_

Habian pasado al menos 3 meses desde que sakura habia decidido irse de su lado, no sabia nada de ella, simplemente habia tomado sus cosas y habia desaparecido, la noche anterior a su partida intento confesarle todo, pero ella no quizo escucharlo, tal vez porque ya habia decidido huir, de la unica persona que sospechaba es eriol pues habia estado saliendo de viaje a menudo, no le habia contado a nadie a donde iba y habia escuchado rumores de la secretaria de este, que una chica le llamaba siempre de larga distancia y que el parecia muy enamorado.

Tal vez lo supo desde el primer momento, sakura jamas dejo de querer al ojiazul y lo odiaba por esa razon, pero tambien sabia algo, eriol jamas duraba mucho con una mujer y siendo sincero temia por sakura, le habia dicho a quien se le ocurriese preguntar por ella, que estaba de viaje, su ausencia cada vez llamaba mas la atencion de los medios y eso ya estaba costandole mucho controlarlo.

Sin duda shaoran no era el mismo, el lo conocia ya que fue su amigo casi su hermano durante mucho tiempo, sabia que era por la ausencia de sakura, aunque shaoran se empeñase en negar que su esposa lo hubiese abandonado inventando una farsa, diciendo que estaba de viaje disfrutando de la vida. Eriol sabia que no era cierto, lo sabia porque la misma sakura se lo habia confesado, eriol ahora mantenia una relacion con tomoyo quien hospedo a sakura durante un mes hasta que esta decidio que era momento de irse a tokio y empezar su nueva vida.

Shaoran no se veia ahora con esa vitalidad con que lo habia visto meses atras, sintio lastima por el, ella sabia que sakura le habia abandonado aunque se habia negado a contarle el porque y estaba dispuesta a saberlo, por ello se hayaba en el despacho, estaba de vacaciones de la universidad y fingio que visitaria a su prima para poder hablar con shaoran y enterarse del porque de las cosas, imaginaba encontrarse a shaoran mal pero no a tal grado. Sus ojos oscurecidos hacian juego con el par de ojeras, su cabello mucho mas largo que lo convencional, la ropa desarreglada, incluso parecia no haberse afeitado por semanas, lo veia sin duda mucho mas flaco y taciturno.

-tomoyo que milagro que estes aqui –la amatista le saludo y tomo asiento delante del gran escritorio de caoba

-vine a visitar a sakura, ya sabes, aprovecho las vacaciones, pero no me contesta el celular y en su casa me dicen que no esta –shaoran no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos, tomoyo sintio ganas de confesar lo que sabia pero le habia prometido a la castaña quedarse callada

-le he dicho a todos que esta de viaje, lo cierto es que no se donde esta, tomo sus maletas y me abandono –el ambarino habia vuelto su vista hacia la ventana de su oficina

-se fue? Asi de la nada? Una discucion? Algun mal entendido? –el castaño nego a todas sus preguntas

-no se que paso tomoyo, un dia simplemente no volvio y pense que podria haberse quedado con alguna amiga, incluso llegue a pensar que podria haberse quedado con eriol, estoy seguro de que se fue por el –tomoyo achico los ojos, acaso shaoran pensaba que sakura aun tenia algo con eriol cuando ella misma les habia dado la bendicion 2 meses atras

-porque crees que tendria algo con eriol?

-ella nunca dejo de amarlo, se acostaba con el aun casada conmigo siempre lo supe y ahora todo el mundo sabe que ella esta con el, se rien a mis espaldas cuando les digo que esta de vacaciones, eriol viaja a menudo y al parecer ella le llama casi todos los dias, no se que hacer –tomoyo estuvo a punto de reir pero se contuvo, la estaban confundiendo a ella con sakura

-aun la amas? –el ambarino asintio con pesades mientras discretamente secaba una lagrima revelde –escuchame bien, no dejes que este con el, tienes que hacer lo que sea por recuperarla, demuestrale que eriol es el peor partido que pudo elegir, ya sabes como es esto shaoran, la supervivencia del mas fuerte

Las palabras de la amatista habian dado vueltas por dias en su cabeza, imaginaba historias en donde eriol le perdonaba habersela quitado y aceptaba devolverla porque simplemente ya se habia aburrido, ¿debia intentarlo?, no tenia ni las ganas ni las fuerzas y aunque su corazon y su cerebro le gritaban que lo intentase, su cuerpo no queria reaccionar. Ese dia como cualquier otro intento llamarle pero ella como siempre no contesto, camino a la oficina de eriol, primero debia confirmar que sakura estuviese con el.

-hola hermano –saludo al pelinegro, como solia hacerlo en sus años de colegio

-ho...la –contesto entrecortadamente eriol

-hace mucho que no salimos, deberiamos ir a comer juntos, que te parece hoy? –eriol dudo un poco, pero al final accedio –rayos! Debo ponerle credito a mi celular, jamas debi cancelar el plan, me prestas para una llamada urgente, prometo compensarte –el pelinegro le entrego el celular extrañado.

Shaoran salio de la oficina de eriol para entrar a la propia, marco el numero de la castaña, sonaba y sonaba y no contesto, volvio a intentarlo, si no contestaba esa vez, descartaria a eriol.

-me has sacado de la ducha! Que sucede eriol, vendras a visitarme? –alejo el celular de su oido, como pudo, como demonios pudo hacerle eso –eriol?, basta eriol estas asustandome

Colgo el telefono y se sento en su escritorio, reviso los papeles de su boda, quizo romperlos en ese mismo momento, sabia que sakura lo amaba y que ademas era una chica inocente, pero eriol, el iba a dejarla muy pronto, era acaso su manera de vengarse?, es verdad que el no actuo como deberia pero merecia aquello?, sintio como la furia se aglomeraba en su pecho, sin embargo no podia actuar, aun debia hablar con eriol y lo haria ese mismo dia en la comida.

Habian estado hablando de trivialidades y asuntos del despacho que en ese momento carecian de importancia para shaoran, alargaba el momento, pero ya no podia hacerlo mas, simplemente debia preguntarselo

-eriol aun me odias por haberme casado con sakura? –como imaginó, eriol se salio de contexto y su sonrisa se borro

-no podria odiarte, ademas ahora soy feliz –maldito! Le restregaba su felicidad

-no te importa que tu felicidad sea mi infelicidad? –eriol hizo una mueca de desconcierto, parecia entender por donde iba la cosa. Habia escuchado algunos rumores en la oficina

-no se de que me hablas shaoran, tu perdiste a tu esposa porque fuiste un idiota y yo no tengo ninguna culpa en eso –el ambarino estrello un puño contra la mesa

-dime donde rayos esta!, si no quieres que te parta la cara y las cosas terminen peor entre nosotros, dime donde esta mi esposa –el ojiazul sonrio con cierta burla

-ella no quiere que tu sepas donde...- sus labios fueron censurados, shaoran lo habia tomado del cuello

-no me importa, quiero saber donde esta, es mi esposa eriol

-sueltame, primero tengo que aclarar algo contigo –shaoran solto a su amigo y volvio a sentarse –porque te casaste con sakura?

-porque otra cosa me habria casado, la amo –definitivamente eriol quedo de piedra

-la amas? Y porque la engañabas?

-eso te dijo? Que yo la engañaba? Eriol por favor, tu me conoces, jamas la he engañado, nunca, desde el momento en que fue mia, no volvi a acostarme con nadie mas, ayudame, se que tu no la amas y que seguro vas a aburrirte de ella pronto, dime donde esta, te juro que tratare por todos los medios de hacerla feliz, no habra deseo que ella pida que yo no haga realidad, tienes que darme esa oportunidad por los viejos tiempos, por nuestra amistad, por nuestra hermandad, te juro que incluso te compensare por ello –el ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreir

-que podrias hacer por mi?

-vamos eriol, lo que tu quieras, es mas te dare el despacho –eriol abrio los ojos como platos, el despacho? Era la posesion mas preciada de shaoran

-mira shaoran, te dire esto aunque se que sakura va a matarme, despues de todo eres mi hermano –el ambarino asintio –no estoy con sakura, desde que ella y yo terminamos nuestro noviazgo casi un año atras, jamas he estado con ella

-no me mientas –advirtio el castaño apretando las quijadas –los vi abrazandose en un restaurant y saliendo de la habitacion en el coctel de celebracion –eriol no evito reir

-claro, el coctel, dejo caer vino en su vestido y yo le ayude a limpiarlo, pero esque es muy despistada, veras shaoran salgo con una persona ahora, vive lejos, no puedo estar con sakura

-sales con alguien?

-crei que te habria dicho, estoy saliendo con tomoyo, voy a visitarla a menudo a inglaterra y ella llama casi todos los dias

-pero ella me dijo... ella no sabia lo de sakura

-claro que lo sabia, es solo que prometio a sakura que jamas te lo diria y ellas, despues de todo, son hermanas

-donde esta sakura?

-en tokio, toma su direccion, escucha shaoran si tu y ella se reconcilian podrian ser los padrinos de nuestra boda

-boda? Reconciliar?

-si, tomoyo y yo nos casamos, ademas se que sakura estara contenta de verte

-no, ella... no lo creo

-ella te ama –shaoran le miro sorprendido –pensaste a caso que yo me daria por vencido si no fuera asi?

Shaoran tomo la direccion de sakura y salio lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, del restaurante, abordo su auto y condujo por las transitadas calles de tomoeda, si todo salia bien en unas horas estaria en tokio, le pediria perdon, la amaria como nunca, ahora que tenia nueva informacion, las esperanzas aceleraban su corazon, la recuperaria y serian la familia que siempre quizo tener, ella seria su mujer, solo esperaba que no lo hubiese dejado de amar en este tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo Decimocuarto**

_**Final**_

Llego a la direccion que eriol le habia proporcionado, entro en el edificio y subio en el ascensor hasta el piso 14, busco el departamento de sakura y tomando fuerzas toco la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, asi que intento con mas fuerza

-voy! Quien es? –escucho la voz de la castaña y su corazon aumento el ritmo de sus latidos

-abreme sakura –la aludida se puso nerviosa y luego fruncio el ceño, quien rayos le habia dicho donde encontrarla, dudo de tomoyo en el acto –tirare la puerta si no abres –mas silencio asi que forzo la puerta hasta que esta se abrio

-que demonios haces aqui! –espeto sakura furiosa, pero su ira se fue controlando a medida que shaoran se acercaba, podia ver las ojeras y el descuido al que se habia sometido, el hombre perfecto ya no estaba

-vine por mi esposa –contesto con ternura shaoran

-no te entiendo, para que me quieres a tu lado?, me niego a volver contigo, no soportare mas este matrimonio de mentiras –shaoran supo que no seria tan facil recuperarla

-oh vamos sakura, no es de mentiras, ambos juramos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas

-si y tambien juramos amarnos por siempre, asi son los humanos, nuestra naturaleza es mentir

-yo no menti –sakura le miro desconcertada y el sonrio

-tu... me estas diciendo que tu me...

-que yo te amo sakura

-pero escuche cuando le decias a tomoyo que estabas enamorado de una mujer y que no querias que me enterase de tus mentiras porque haria un escandalo cuando te pidiera el divorcio –shaoran sonrio con melancolia

-hablabamos de ti, sakura si nos sentamos a platicar un poco te explicare de que mentiras hablaba, si despues de eso quieres el divorcio no me opondre –sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar

Ambos estaban sentados en distintos sillones de la pequeña sala, separados por la mesita de centro, sakura habia hecho cafe y habia ofrecido una taza a shaoran, se sentia ligeramente incomoda, pero queria saber la verdad, que su aun esposo le contase lo que en realidad habia pasado para poder seguir su vida en paz.

- y bien? –empezo la castaña

-sakura, antes de empezar, quiero decirte que todo lo que hice fue porque te amo con el unico proposito de mantenerte a mi lado y aunque me odies por ello, jamas me arrepentire de lo que hice

-ahorrate el preambulo empieza de una vez –apuro la ojiverde

-jamas estuviste embarazada

-eso lo se, el doctor se confundio bla bla bla, historia vieja

-no se confundio sakura, lo convenci de cambiar tus analisis para poder casarme contigo, por eso me aproveche de tu despecho, queria acostarme contigo para poder llevar a cabo mi plan –sakura le miro confundida, aun analizaba la situacion

-dejaste que mi tia me odiase, que me corriera de su casa, que me sintiera miserable solo para casarte conmigo? Que tipo de mounstro eres? Porque no me lo dijiste?

-estabas enamorada de eriol, jamas habrias aceptado casarte conmigo, si no hacia algo asi, seguro que habrias regresado con el

-eso crees?, que fui una facil por despecho? Que planeaba vengarme de el?, no te entiendo, que acaso no sabes que la virginidad es algo sumamente importante, y yo te la entregue a ti maldito cabeza hueca! –los ojos de sakura se habian vuelto cristalinos y no evito llorar, las lagrimas corrian por las mejillas femeninas cual tormenta, cerro las manos formando puños, estaba sumamente enojada –SOPORTE TUS INFIDELIDADES, TRATE DE SER LA MEJOR ESPOSA, SOPORTE INCLUSO LOS DESPLANTES DE TU FAMILIA, SOLO QUERIA QUE ME AMARAS COMO YO A TI! Y TU ME VEIAS CON ESOS OJOS, SIEMPRE ME VISTE ASI, COMO UNA MALDITA FACIL, COMO ESAS ZORRAS CON LAS QUE ACOSTUMBRAS ACOSTARTE!

En ese momento la castaña se derrumbo, sus manos cubrian su rotro mientras hipaba, habia tirado su taza de cafe y el liquido corria por la pequeña alfombra de la sala, los cristales de la taza se habian extendido por la sala y shaoran no podia hacer nada, tenia razon, siempre desconfio de ella, siempre penso que se acostaba con eriol, siempre dudo de su fidelidad, no podia negarlo

-tienes razon, soy un canalla, pero no dude porque pensara que eres facil, dude porque estaba seguro de que amabas a eriol y lo odie por eso, puedes elegir hacer lo que quieras, si quieres el divorcio te lo dare, pero antes quiero que sepas que jamas te fui infiel sakura, desde el primer momento en que estuve contigo, aquella primera vez en tu habitacion te juro que no estuve con nadie mas, tienes derecho a dudar, mi comportamiento no fue el mejor y...

-ya callate quieres? No me expliques el pasado mejor dime como sera nuestro futuro, promete que todo cambiara, que seremos felices, que no vas a cambiarme por kaho o cualquiera de las tipas que te siguen, que me daras mi lugar, que vas a amarme, que sere la unica

-todo eso sakura, todo cuanto desees por una oportunidad

-habra condiciones

-solo debes decirme cuales son y yo me encargare de cumplirlas

Sakura se avento sobre su esposo y lo beso, fue un beso corto, se sento en sus piernas mientras miraba su rostro, habia soñado muchas veces verlo entrar por esa puerta, las estupideces que hizo, que mas daba, le habria dolido mas que confesara haberla engañado, porque despues de todo ella lo amaba. Minutos despues el le beso con pasion contenida, la extrañaba.

-te amo sakura

-yo tambien te amo shaoran

-volveras conmigo a tomoeda?

-primero hazme tuya y mañana hablaremos de tomoeda –respondio sakura besandole

Habia cosas que sakura pretendia cambiar, como por ejemplo la cercania de kaho en todos los cocteles e incluso en la oficina, las llegadas tarde por "trabajo", el descuido al que la habia sometido durante su matrimonio, en fin, esta vez su matrimonio seria distinto, mejor aun, seria un verdadero matrimonio, el sol colandose por la ventana de la habitacion anunciaba un nuevo dia y para sakura y shaoran, tambien era el aviso de que una nueva vida estaba por comenzar.

Ahi estaba, tres años despues de su reconciliacion con shaoran, en una iglesia otra vez, en esta ocasion la novia era tomoyo y el novio por mucho que shaoran se negase a creerlo era eriol hiraguisawa, el incasable como solian decirle en la oficina. Ese dia habia mucho que celebrar, sakura habia concluido la universidad y sonomi habia insistido en que se hiciese cargo de jewerly en tomoeda, tomoyo debia concluir sus estudios universitarios en un año mas, sonomi tuvo que aceptar que tomoyo se casase antes de concluir la universidad pues esta le habia amenazado con que si no le permitia casarse dejaria la universidad, en el fondo sonomi sabia que tomoyo jamas cumpliria su amenaza pero con el tiempo habia entendido, que la vida de sus hijas no era su vida y que lo unico que ella podia hacer era observarlas crecer y apoyarlas en todo.

-sakura quieres darte prisa voy a aventar el ramo! –regaño tomoyo corriendo alegremente

-pero si yo ya estoy casada –se quejo la castaña

-oye y rika? –pregunto chiharu cuando ya todos se habian sentado en la mesa

-su embarazo esta muy avanzado, debe estar por dar a luz por estos dias por eso no ha podido venir –contesto sakura

-me pregunto sakura, porque aun no te embarazas no creo que sea por falta de practica –comento burlonamente tomoyo

-tomoyo!, esperabamos a que terminase la universidad establecernos ya sabes esas cosas de adultos –resolvio la castaña

-pero ahora vaya que nos esforzaremos por traer un nuevo li al mundo –intervino shaoran

-nada de nietos aun! –Refunfuño sonomi –primero, oh que rayos, sakura deberias apurarte, shaoran esta cada dia mas viejo para cuando su hijo nazca, el tambien usara pañal –todos rieron por las ocurrencias de sonomi

-no tia sakura, si tienes hijos ya no vas a quererme –casi lloro shiefa

-jamas dejaria de quererte pequeña bomboncito –dijo la ojiverde depositando un beso en su mejilla

-yo te haria el baby shower, se pone divertidisimo y sabes que podriamos hasta traer un stripper –salto emocionada feimei

-nada de stripper –contradijo shaoran

-bah tu callate –hablo el abuelo li

-pones a mi familia en mi contra, cuando lleguemos a la casa lo pagaras –susurro shaoran al oido de sakura

-eso espero cariño –contesto burlona la castaña

Asi era como sakura habia soñado tener una familia, desde muy pequeña le habian arrebatado a la suya, pero ahora tenia mas familia de la que podria desear, una madre enojona y una hermana comprensiva, una suegra elegante, dos cuñadas solapadoras y un cuñado que queria casi como a un hermano, una sobrina divina que no se le despegaba para nada, incluso tenia a tsubame que era como otra de sus cuñadas y al abuelo li, que parecia siempre ponerse de su lado antes que del de shaoran, ahora era feliz porque ademas de todo eso tenia al marido mas increible del mundo, shaoran era para sakura mas que su mundo, era la cereza del pastel, su complemento y su mas grande motivo para levantarse a diario.

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Este es el final de mi historia, pasara algo de tiempo antes de que publique una historia nueva, como siempre tengo en la cabeza miles de ideas que con el paso del tiempo y las situaciones, maduran y se vuelven novelas llenas de drama y romance.

Estoy algo triste pues esta es mi pasión, como había mencionado antes, el mundo se compone de sueños y la distancia que recorremos para alcanzarlos, esta historia en especial es de mis favoritas, en fin muchísimas gracias a Rebeca26 quien me dio los ánimos necesarios para terminar esta historia, por ello te la dedico, confiaste en mi desde el principio, GRACIAS!. También gracias a todos los que la leyeron y le dieron un lugarcito en su vida y para quienes leyeron todas mis historias y dejaron reviews en cada una de ellas mil gracias, para ustedes ira mi siguiente historia.

Hasta Pronto!


End file.
